<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Fruit by shanekindawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653476">Forbidden Fruit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanekindawrites/pseuds/shanekindawrites'>shanekindawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Logic | Logan Sanders, Bottom Morality | Patton Sanders, Cheating, Choking, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, It's okay so is Logan, Janus is the most unproblematic, Logan is a bottom, Logan is the bad guy, M/M, Mentioned panic attack, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Patton is just well Patton, Public Sex, Punk Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Punk Deceit | Janus Sanders, Punk Remus Sanders, Roman is in gay panic, Sexual inuendos, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Top Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Top Logic | Logan Sanders, Virgil is a whole gay for Roman, band practice, brother rivalry, but very brief - Freeform, it creates problems in the end, its only mentioned, just weed, logicality - Freeform, pretty much this chapter only, remus is a horny bastard, they fuck in a bathroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanekindawrites/pseuds/shanekindawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers. One in a punk band. One in a pop band. Learn about the brutal fight that led to the rivalry while on the way love sprouts in unexpected places. In the end, which band will end up on top? And will the brothers ever make up?<br/>(inconsistent updates)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started as a joke, two brothers making music to pass the long hours while their parents were away at work. Neither of them thought they’d make it this far, performing together in front of thousands of people. They were two halves of a popular band and they both loved the attention, the thrill of the performance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman and Remus had grown up in a very musical household. From a young age, they sang and played instruments. And now they were doing it professionally, they are happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       At least, that's what it looked like from the outside. Recently, there had been a lot of issues between the two of them, resulting in tension and arguments often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "I just don't understand what the big deal is! You're getting so worked up over nothing," Remus huffed as he pulled a cigarette pack from his pocket, watching his brother Roman pace the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "The big deal?" Roman scoffed, turning to Remus. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the big deal!" He yelled. Remus sighed as he pulled out one of the sticks, bringing it to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Me?" He rolled his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" He lit the cigarette, taking a long hit before blowing the smoke away from Roman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "It means you're insufferable Remus. You're- You're loud, unpredictable, disgusting. You’re just too much, even Logan agrees. You are just awful all of the time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Maybe you'd be better off without me then," Remus didn't voice it outloud but Roman's words stung more than he’d expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Maybe we'd be more successful without you too," Roman snapped. If the last comment stung, this felt like a blow straight to the chest with a brick. Remus tensed up, staring at Roman in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "You really feel that way?" Remus stood from his seat on the couch, putting out his cig in the ashtray on the table. "Fine. Then I'm leaving the band."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Remus-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Save it," Remus shook his head. "I'll be out by Friday and you'll never have to deal with me again." He stalked off to his bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       In all honesty, Remus was crushed. How could Roman, his dear, dear brother, say such a thing to him? The band wasn't even Roman's idea in the first place. It hurt As soon as he was in his room, he locked the door behind him and paced his room, tugging on his hair. This was it. No turning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled several suitcases from his closet and began packing his things. It took a better part of the night but it was nearly 4 am and he had everything he needed packed away. He looked down at his phone and sighed, crawling into bed. Might as well get some sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus woke up with a pain in his head and his chest, rolling over to check the time. It was nearly 3 in the afternoon. Did he really sleep that long? It’s not like that mattered, he wasn’t even wanted in the band anymore so who cares how long he sleeps for? He sat up and stretched before climbing out of bed, changing into a pair of loose pants and bounding out of his room into the kitchen to find some food. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw nobody was downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made himself a simple meal of a peanut butter and banana sandwich and made his way back to his room. He was stopped in the hall by Roman, who grabbed his shoulder as he walked by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Remus grumbled, really not wanting to see his brother at that exact moment. He crossed his arms, waiting to hear what Roman had to say. He didn’t exactly have a choice at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, think about this. This could be just another one of our fights you don’t have to leave.” Roman pleaded with desperation in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already voiced it loud and clear, you don’t want me here,” Remus snapped with venom in his tone. “You’ll finally get the career with Logan that you’ve always wanted. Without me.” He turned to walk away when he was grabbed by his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit Remus stop walking away like a coward. You and I both know that our dreams started </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You were the one who ran away from our message,” Roman yelled back. He just wanted his brother back, the one he grew up. The happy little boy that would sing Disney duets with him in their shared bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t run away from shit! This whole thing was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my idea, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you were the one that took control of it all like you always do,” Remus pulled himself away from Roman. “You can’t change my mind with a few stupid apologies.” Roman stood there for a minute, dumbfounded. He blinked slowly before shaking his head. If Remus was going to play that game, he could go along with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took control because of your filth. Your filthy clothes and mouth. That’s not what people want to hear. I take control because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be in charge of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Roman was fuming. He wasn’t even aware of his words or the impact they might have. Remus swallowed hard and looked Roman in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hissed, stalking off into his room. He froze when Roman spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Go. But mark my words Remus. I will be bigger than you ever will. I’ll have more awards, be more popular and I will be happy without my ungrateful ass brother,” Roman crossed his arms, staring at Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that,” Remus muttered, slamming his door behind him. He pulled his phone out and texted a friend asking for a place to stay. He was accepted immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus headed inside to grab the last of his bags, feeling relieved to finally be leaving. He paused as he entered his room and saw Logan sitting cross legged on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Remus asked confused, crossing his arms. “Why are you in my room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you talk to me before leaving,” Logan retorted jokingly. Remus huffed and dropped on the bed next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know I needed to ask for permission. I’m an adult too you know,” He muttered, looking anywhere but Logan. “I need to get out of here. I can’t stand Roman anymore.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re an adult Remus,” Logan rolled his eyes, “But you’re still my friend… And former bandmate. I still care about you. Do you have somewhere to stay?” Logan was really concerned for Remus, even if he had a funny way of expressing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, an old friend of mine,” Remus nodded. “You’ve met him before. Janus.” He looked at Logan from the corner of his eye to catch Logan’s reaction to the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The snake? The one your brother can’t stand? Yes I am aware,” Logan said, “It’s good that you have a place, do you have a plan as well?” Remus shook his head at the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman has ruined music for me,” Remus sighed heavily. “It used to be so fun,I used to love it. But now, it’s just a chore.” He stood, grabbing his last two bags. “It’s been fun Logan, take care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait Remus,” Logan stopped him, grabbing his wrist,“You  can't give up on your passion. You’ll never forgive yourself.” Remus shook his head, carefully pulling his arm away from Logan’s grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else am I gonna do?” Remus frowned. “I’m not exactly the favorite of the band. Maybe Roman was right… I’m filthy, I’m not successful.” He shrugged. “I just need some time on my own. Maybe I’ll go back into it, maybe not. Who knows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you can get back into it and still be free from Roman. Promise me you’ll remember that,” Logan offered a sympathetic smile. Remus nodded and threw one bag onto his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been fun, nerd. I’ll miss you,” Remus smiled, genuinely, in Logan’s direction before walking out, ready to start his new life away from his brother.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman laughed as he walked off stage, turning to Logan as soon as they were out of view of the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Roman pushed his sweat-soaked hair off his forehead. “It feels so good to be performing again. And we’re getting interviewed tonight!” He was giddy off of adrenaline and excitement. “How cool is that?” Logan smiled at his friend as they walked back to the dressing room to get prepared for their upcoming interview.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will admit it is cool until the reporter turns into an asshole and asks the dumb questions,” Logan said, shooting finger guns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know they’re going to,” Roman rolled his eyes as he pulled his damp shirt off, tossing it off to the side. “You think Remus will be watching?” He asked softly as he grabbed a new shirt, pulling it on. “I mean, it’s not like I care if he does or not. You know what, it was a dumb question.” He shook his head as he changed into a new pair of jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s dumb,” Logan protested, “He’s your only brother. And your only family.” He pointed out as he watched his friend pace the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not,” Roman scoffed, sitting on the edge of the makeup counter. “I’ve got you. We both know you’re a better brother to me than that deadbeat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb I guess.” Logan recited uncomfortably, shifting his weight from foot to foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Roman smiled, glad Logan was at least playing along. “I’ve got everything I need in this room. Anyways, enough of that. Get changed, we’ve got an interview soon. I want us to look good.” Logan let out a heavy sigh and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman smiled as he and Logan stood in front of the camera, a reporter with them getting ready for the interview. Logan stood next to him, face solemn as the reporter asked his questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Roman, you took a six-month hiatus from performing,” The reporter started. Logan looked at Roman with a ‘you know where this is going look.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That we did,” Roman nodded with his response. Their interviewer smiled as he prepared for his next question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Remus?” The reporter stared expectantly. Logan’s eyes widened and he looked to Roman, almost wanting to take over the question himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He left due to… personal reasons,” Roman shrugged. “Not really my place to say what those reasons were. In all honesty, I’m glad he left.” Logan’s jaw dropped and he glared at Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you say something like that Roman?” He hissed under his breath so only Roman could hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was the personal reason you, Roman? After all, rumors have been surfacing…” the reporter instigated. Roman rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh they’re just that, rumors,” He shook his head. “Why would I make my dear brother leave the band?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he didn’t leave because of you calling him, and I quote ‘disgusting and filthy,’ not to mention ‘unpredictable and loud’?” Roman paused as the memories of the argument came flooding back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” Roman snapped, crossing his arms. He was starting to get pissed off now. He relaxed a little when Logan rested a loving hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either ask questions that matter or we’re done here,” Logan defended, squeezing Roman’s shoulder lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Roman screamed, slamming the door behind Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman, please, calm down,” Logan begged in an attempt to defuse the ticking time bomb that was Roman’s anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! That reporter had exact quotes from our argument. You and I both know who tipped him off. That incel is trying to ruin me!” Roman screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman, with all due respect, that is probably the stupidest thing you’ve ever come to the conclusion of,” Logan deadpanned, crossing his arms. “While I don’t disagree that the source was Remus, you don’t actually believe he wants to ruin your career, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After I swore I would make it big. He said ‘We’ll see about that’ Logan. You think too highly of him.” Roman screamed, slamming his hands on the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly you don’t know about the conversation I had with him before he left,” Logan wasn’t the least bit phased by Roman’s outburst of anger, they had been happening a lot more often recently. “He didn’t want to leave, I can tell you that. You were too hard on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you keep siding with him, you can join him,” Roman sneered venomously, an evil glint in his eye. Now that had an effect on Logan. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not siding with anyone. I’m simply stating facts. Your brother cares about you, you were too hard on the kid, and you’re acting like a bratty baby. Now knock it off,” Logan really felt like a dad chastising a particularly stubborn toddler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a new member,” Roman said after taking a breath to calm himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right about that,” Logan agreed with a nod. “And I think I have the perfect candidate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at his face,” Janus cackled, watching Roman on TV. Remus laughed as he hopped on the couch next to Janus, bringing his cigarette to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is probably the best idea you’ve ever gone through with,” He took a hit and blew the smoke into the air, knocking the ashes off into a nearby ashtray. “I’m loving this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at this buffoon lying through his teeth,” Janus rolled his eyes, “Someone should really knock him down a peg.” Remus nodded in agreement as he watched his brother through the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you’re here,” He chuckled. “Look at him making a fool of himself. Surely put him in his place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what would also hurt him? Stealing the Battle of the Bands Award from him,” Janus looked suggestively. Remus smirked and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what we’re going to do. There’s no way he’s gonna win. Have you heard their recent stuff? They were so much better with me,” He leaned against his friend with an evil grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have to convince our last member to join us,” Janus groaned, pushing Remus off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you introduced him yet?” Remus pouted, straightening his shirt as he was shoved off with a pout. “I wanna meet the kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we actually want him to join us,” Janus said sarcastically as a knock rang throughout the apartment. Remus pouted, mocking Janus as he got up to answer the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behave,” Janus warned Remus as he opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I had the wrong address for a minute,” Virgil laughed nervously, wrapping his hoodie around himself protectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope we just live in the ghetto,” Remus shouted, earning a glare from Janus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to know,” Virgil muttered, walking inside all the way when Janus stepped aside. “Is this the guy you were talking about, Jan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep this is the trash man,” Janus said ironically. Virgil let out a soft laugh at the insult thrown towards Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope he’s not as bad as you describe him,” He looked towards Remus. “I’m Virgil.” He introduced himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s worse,” Janus muttered. “Remus, manners.” He warned before Remus could even open his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we just get to the point?” Remus groaned. Janus shot him a threatening look before leading Virgil to the couch. Virgil sat down and looked between the two band members expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want to start a band and try for the Battle of the Band Award.” Janus confessed, “For that, we need a new member and we hoped you would help us with that.” Virgil sat there in silence for a second, trying to process their request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly would be my part?” Virgil bit his lip, a nervous habit. “I’m not exactly talented.” He shrugged. “I guess I can play the guitar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just need to play guitar and look hot. Back me up here dude,” Remus said, looking to Janus for support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the perfect addition,” Janus shrugged, doing his best to sound supportive. He didn’t want to scare him off yet. “We need a guitarist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s in it for me?” Virgil looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, an infinite amount of dick?” Remus responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Virgil seemed to ponder on the request before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it,” Virgil agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Janus smirked. “We have a gig in two days. I’ll send you the music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing here?” Roman asked as the two entered a concert. There were only a few people there and the lights showed a pale blue color, “I thought we were meeting the new band member.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are,” Logan shushed him. “Just be patient, trust me. He’s good.” He motioned towards the stage. “He’s real underground but I’ve met him a few times, he’s talented.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s so talented, why did we come after the performance?” Roman asked. Logan let out a soft chuckle and turned to his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s debuted a new song tonight and I told him we’d be here,” He stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world. “It was sold out, I wouldn’t have been able to get us in so he said to come after and he’ll sing a little sample for you to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s meet him,” Roman said, gesturing Logan to lead the way. Logan nodded as he brought Roman closer to the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pat,” He said to get the attention of the man on the stage. He turned and his smile seemed to light up his whole face at the sight of Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan! You made it,” He smiled and moved towards them, sitting on the edge of the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Patton,” Logan introduced, looking at Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you. I heard you were quite a performer,” Roman complimented, smiling at the young man. Patton flushed red and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you could say that,” He smiled. “I made sure they left the mics on so you get the full experience. If you still want me to perform for you guys.” Logan nodded quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we do, let’s hear it,” Logan took a step back, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Break a leg,” Roman smirked, taking a seat at the table in front of the stage. Logan sat down next to him and looked up at Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton took a deep breath and stood, picking up the mic that was placed haphazardly on the ground. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes for a moment to calm his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope it’s okay I have to sing this acapella, the music crew is iffy about staying after,” He laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind. Truth be told even I started singing acapella in my room.” Roman smiled warmly. Patton flushed and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Treat this like any other performance. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Patton thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just your cute friend and his bandmate that you have to impress. No big deal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton’s voice started out soft, hardly noticeable if it wasn’t for the microphone amplifying his voice. As the first notes slipped from his mouth, Roman watched with a shocked expression. He was good. Really good. The emotion and passion in Patton’s voice almost brought Roman to tears with the emollient tone. When it was over, Roman couldn’t help but stand while clapping his hands, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were exquisite Patton! You have a gift not many people have with your voice and emotion.” Roman complimented, coming up to the stage. Patton couldn’t suppress his smile and he hopped off the side to stand face to face with them. He was a good bit shorter than Roman and had to look up slightly to look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think so?” He played with his hands. “I-I’d love to join you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We start tomorrow,” Roman smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has implied sexual references but it doesn't go to into detail<br/>CW: alcohol use</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Guys,” Roman shouted as he rushed inside. “There’s a new band and we’ve been challenged.” Logan and Patton both stared at him with zero expression, waiting for him to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman, we’re challenged every year at the Battle of The Bands. That’s the point of a competition,” Logan stated, not looking up from his phone when he realized that was all Roman had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Patton interjected, looking up at his friend. “We’re doing too well to lose now. We have more time on their band.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard them though?” Roman complained with a soft whine. “They’re really good. And besides, I heard their lead singer has been around as long as we have. We may have a real challenge.” He flailed his arms around as he spoke, pacing back and forth in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but they aren’t you,” Patton smiled, patting the spot on the couch next to him. “Don’t let them get in your head.” Roman took a deep breath and nodded gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re performing nearby tomorrow night. Can we at least go so you know what we’re dealing with?” Roman asked with a huff as he dropped onto the couch, looking between Logan and Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not,” Logan shrugged as his phone went off. He picked it up to check the notification and a smile flashed across his face when he saw it was from Remus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Dukey: We’re performing tomorrow night if you’d want to come watch]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s got you all giddy?” Roman asked, looking over Logan’s shoulder to try to get a look at his phone. Logan locked his phone before Roman could see, hiding the screen against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just an old friend from college,” Logan glared. He didn’t mean to snap like that but he didn’t want to know how Roman would react if he knew Logan still spoke to his brother. “He wants to meet up like old time’s sake.” Roman pouted and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I can’t even see who he is?” He draped himself dramatically across Patton’s lap. “How can I live in such conditions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll tell us when he’s ready Roman, then you can get a good look,” Patton smiled, running his hands through Roman’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” Roman closed his eyes at the contact, letting out a content sigh. Logan smiled at the two before his gaze wandered over to his phone again, grabbing it to text Remus back when he saw another message.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>[Dukey: I doubt you’d be able to get away for long enough but it’s worth a shot (;]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Nerdy Wolverine: Nah man sorry. Roman invited us out tomorrow night :( ]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Nerdy Wolverine: But maybe you and I can meet up sometime this week ;) ]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Dukey: No fair Roman always gets first dibs with you]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Dukey: Go out for drinks with me after the show then? We’re only in town a couple more days and I wanna see my favorite popstar before I go]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Nerdy Wolverine: You know you’ve seen me naked more times than Roman ;) I’ll get out of the plans somehow. Where are you performing?]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Dukey: That’s the only thing from my past I take pride in. We’ll be at the same venue where we had our first show. You remember all those years ago and how you and I celebrated in your room later on]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Nerdy Wolverine: Maybe you should remind me when I see you…]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Dukey: That’s my plan pretty boy.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Dukey: I’ve gotta go now, rehearsal. I’ll see you tomorrow night]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan turned to Roman and set his phone down, “Hey Roman, where is this show at anyway?” Roman sat up from his spot in Patton’s lap to look at Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember where our first gig was?” Roman asked as he cuddled back into the comfort of Patton’s hands in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s face went pale in realization and he shook his head, disguising the effect it had on him the best he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Y-yeah I do.” He laughed nervously, trying to hide the fact that suddenly the room was a few degrees warmer and his heart did weird contortions in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s there,” Roman nodded. Logan looked away, muttering something under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so nervous Logan?” Patton inquired. “You went pale as soon as Roman mentioned it.” He didn’t mean any harm with the question, he just wanted to know what was wrong with his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Nervous?” Logan shook his head. “I’m not nervous. That place just brings back a lot of memories.” He lied, just wanting the topic off him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you remembered any of that place… Considering you were blackout drunk half of that night.” Roman laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was still sober for the other half,” Logan pouted, crossing his arms. “I don’t remember much just Rem- someone.” Patton looked at Logan strangely, but decided not to bring it up given the obvious discomfort that came over his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman, Patton, and Logan entered the venue, looking around. It was a decent size building, the area directly in front of the stage  was already crowded with people. There were two lounge areas that surrounded the main stage area, one upstairs and the other directly connected. The bar sat in the middle between then and that’s where Logan headed off too first. He told Roman and Patton where he was going and leaned against the bar counter, ordering a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you couldn’t make it, pretty boy,” A voice said from next to his and Logan turned to the source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plans change,” He smiled at Remus. “Roman had a nail appointment. You know he is about his manicures.” Logan lied, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He always was the more hygienic of the two of us,” Remus let out a lighthearted laugh and flashed Logan a smile. “I’m glad you’re here though. At least one of you still gives a damn about how I’m doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha yeah,” Logan said awkwardly, changing his tone immediately, “Well, I was promised a show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your show doesn’t come until after, baby boy,” Remus flirted with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dirty, dirty-minded man,” Logan laughed, earning another laugh from the man sitting next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some things never change,” Remus purred, scooting closer to Logan so their shoulders would touch whenever Logan moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your vice?” Logan smirked. Remus shook his head at the implied offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing right now,” He rested a hand sneakily on Logan’s thigh. “I don’t drink before shows, messes with my voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s nothing stopping me from drinking,” Logan smirked, taking a sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess a little something wouldn’t hurt,” Remus took the glass from Logan, bringing it to his lips. “If you don’t mind my germs of course.” He winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, If I ever mind your germs, please shoot me in the head,” Logan responded seriously. Remus laughed and took a sip before he slipped it back into Logan’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right,” Remus shrugged. “You didn’t seem to mind the last time I was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus!” Virgil snapped, his voice coming from behind the two. “We’ve been trying to find you for the past five minutes. Quit flirting and let’s go. We’re on soon.” Remus let out a dramatic sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a minute,” Remus waited for Virgil to walk away before turning his attention to Logan again. “That’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you after the show babe.” He kissed his cheek before walking away, leaving Logan sitting there, a blushing, smiling mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman stood on the balcony, peering below at the three men who walked onto the stage. The lights were too dim to see anyone yet, but Roman wasn’t going to miss the chance to see who they were. He took a sip of his Jameson Margarita, the liquor burning his throat on the way down. Patton walked up by Roman’s side, taking a sip of his own drink as he looked towards the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for the show?” Roman side-eyed him. Patton nodded as the lights on the stage brightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they’re not as good as you’re telling me they are, I’m never touching your hair again,” Patton threatened with false anger in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you put my fate in the hands of these idiots,” Roman laughed as the lights went up, revealing the figures on the stage . Immediately, Patton’s eyes drifted to the drummer in yellow, gently nudging Roman with his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one’s kinda cute,” Patton giggled, pointing him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>snake,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Roman growled, causing Patton to jump in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Do you know him?” He tilted his head much like a confused puppy with the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the asshole who took my brother from me.” Roman sneered. Patton frowned and looked away, cradling his drink to his chest. He didn’t know what to say at that so he didn’t say anything, turning his attention back to the stage. After a few minutes of both men standing there in silence, Patton spoke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” He squeaked. “I-I didn’t know you had a brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a long time ago. He used to be so good and then he met Janus. The man down there,” Roman pointed him out, “Then he started acting differently.” Patton nodded a little in understanding, drinking the rest of his drink down in one go. He looked out towards the band again and he couldn’t help but keep his gaze on Janus. There was just something about him that drew Patton in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Patton began. “I really can’t see from here. We should go downstairs.” He suggested, looking up at Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not,” Roman nodded. “We can go get more drinks too.” He grabbed Patton by the wrist and led him down the stairs to the bar. Patton hopped up onto the tall barstool as Roman ordered them more drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you think of the music?” Patton spoke up over the band. Roman smiled as he slid Patton his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re good,” He nodded. “Good enough to give us a challenge at the Battle of the Bands competition. You think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re good. But I know we’re better,” Patton grinned, taking a sip of his drink. Roman laughed and slung an arm around his shoulders in a friendly gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit, Pat,” He praised, turning around and pressing his back against the counter so he could see the stage. “Let’s go get a better look.” He held out his hand for Patton to follow, pushing his way through the crowd until they were in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Let’s just vibe,” Patton laughed, keeping close to Roman. He was short, he didn’t want to get lost. They stayed there for the majority of the show, dancing to the music and just having a good time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, on stage, Janus was looking around at everyone in the crowd when his eyes fell on Patton and Roman. They stuck out like a sore thumb, dressed in bright colors in a crowd full of dark looks. He recognized Roman first, eyes narrowing as he thought about what in the world could have brought him here. Then his gaze moved to Patton. He looked a good bit younger, almost too young to be in this scene. He seemed to be having a fun time, dancing with Roman. He smiled to himself and watched him dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton giggled as he danced, doing a little twirl around Roman before looking towards the stage, locking eyes with Janus. He eyed Janus as he played, his face flushing red in a blush when Janus didn’t break eye contact until the song was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus stood from his drum set, pulling off his sweat-soaked shirt and threw it off to the side, Patton’s reaction not going amiss. His mouth dropped into a small ‘o’ shape and he was staring from his face to his chest. He made eye contact with Patton and smirked, winking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton let out an embarrassed squeak as his face turned impossibly redder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman was having a similar experience with Virgil, the guitarist had been making eyes at Roman since he first spotted him and Roman was having an internal panic attack. How did such an attractive, soft-looking person like that get in the same crowd as a deceitful snake like Janus? Roman will never know the answer to that. He watched him slide his purple jacket from his shoulders and suddenly it was in the air. Roman caught it without thinking, clutching the faux leather to his chest with a starstruck look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This can’t be happening,” Roman muttered, looking down at the jacket in his hands. He was really catching feelings for a guitarist who he probably wouldn’t ever see again and all he had was his stupid jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you caught his jacket! That's so cool- Roman, are you okay, you don’t look so good…” Patton asked when he saw the red flush to Roman’s cheek, his tone changing to one of more concern. Roman nodded and smiled at Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I just need another drink.” He turned to walk away and Patton grabbed his hand to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get it,” Patton said firmly and he was gone before Roman could protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here. It’s your usual,” Patton said upon returning, handing Roman his drink. Roman kicked it back in one gulp, handing the glass back to Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need more alcohol,” Roman grumbled, going back to the bar to order something stronger. He looked down at the jacket he had as he waited for his drink. He shrugged before pulling it on. If anyone asked, it was simply because he didn’t want to carry it and totally not because it was laced with Virgil’s scent. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will have smut and lots of romance. I'm really excited for you guys to see where this story is going!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains smut! It is marked where it starts and ends if you want to skip over it.<br/>CW: alcohol use, sex, choking, beginning of a panic attack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janus got cleaned up as best as he could after the show, wiping the sweat from his face and pulling a new shirt on. He was the last one of his bandmates to go out to the bar, scanning the area for Patton. He smiled softly when he spotted him, sliding into the seat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy the show?” He asked with a sly smile, ordering a drink when the bartender came by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton almost dropped his glass in surprise, coughing as he realized who was next to him, “Uh, y-yeah I did. You guys were really good.” He coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful there, you don’t wanna choke,” Janus chuckled. “At least not yet.” He whispered seductively in Patton’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry, you just make me nervous. I don’t know if you could tell but I’ve never really been to one of these before…” Patton trailed off, turning a bright red at the comment purred into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell, you stuck out in your soft colors,” Janus looked Patton up and down. “You don’t look like the type of person to come to a concert like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the music!” Patton protested, “Just not the aesthetics that go with it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, does a little black scare you?” Janus teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Patton smiled brightly and Janus laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think I can change your mind then?” He tilted Patton’s head up with two fingers under his chin to look at him. “Show you it’s not so scary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be scary as long as you protect me,” Patton looked at Janus with bright eyes and the taller of the two almost melted at the sheer innocence in his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone as innocent as you? I couldn’t imagine letting anyone hurt you,” Janus murmured and leaned in as he spoke, lips inches from Patton’s. “May I?” He asked quietly as to not break the atmosphere. Patton gave the slightest of nods and Janus smiled, kissing him gently. The kiss only lasted a few short seconds before Janus moved back, resting a hand on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was that?” He asked with a hint of a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-that was nice,” Patton giggled, looking down sheepishly. Janus stroked his cheek lovingly with his thumb as he glanced down at his lips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get your number?” Janus asked gently, hesitantly pulling away from the soft atmosphere that was Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure,” Patton answered, writing his number on a napkin and handing it to Janus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, babe,” Janus took the napkin from him, folding it delicately and slipping it into his pocket. “I’ll call you later tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait,” Patton beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*smut starts here read at your own risk*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan gasped as he was pressed against the sink in the bathrooms, Remus’s hands on either side of him with their lips pressed together in a heated kiss. Remus kissed like he did everything else, messy and spontaneously and Logan couldn’t get enough of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been too long,” Logan growled softly, tugging at Remus’s hair as Remus pressed sloppy kisses to his skin. “Why’d you have to leave me for so long?” He grunted as he was turned around, bent over the sink just like the first time they did this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hardest part of leaving you was missing this,” Remus undid the button’s of Logan’s pants, pulling them and his underwear down to his knees in one go. “Missing someone that’s just as freaky as I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have called, you know,” Logan pouted, looking at Remus’s reflection in the mirror. “I’d have gladly come to you if it meant getting this again.” He couldn’t see what Remus was doing but he heard the clinking of a belt and the sound of a zipper and he could guess. “Get on with it.” He muttered desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see you never lost your attitude,” Remus rolled his eyes, spitting on his hand in place of a lubricant. “Maybe I shouldn’t even fuck you.” He teased, pressing a spit-soaked finger into Logan. “Just leave you hot, hard, and wanting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t,” Logan hissed, pressing against his hand. “I’ll be good, just please hurry.” Remus let out a dark chuckle and added a second finger before pulling them both out, spitting on his hand again to slick himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg for it then,” Remus whispered in his ear, dark and demanding. There was no room for argument even if he wanted to. “If you wanna be good, you’ll let me hear you beg.” Logan whimpered as Remus teased him with the tip of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rem- please,” Logan tried to push back against him in a silent request for more. “Fuck me, just once.” He felt a hand clasp over his mouth as Remus pushed in in one go. Logan was glad for the hand to muffle the loud moan of desperation that escaped him from finally being penetrated after so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only doing this because it’s been so long. Next time, you’ll have to beg prettier than that if you want me to do anything.” Neither of them had slept with anyone since Remus left the band, so Remus wasted no time to get into a steady pace with his thrusts, holding onto Logan’s hips for leverage as he fucked into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right there,” Logan gasped, pushing back to meet his thrusts. “Fuck, don’t stop.” He moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just so loud,” Remus muttered in his ear. “We’re still in public, you know. Anybody could walk in and see what a filthy slut you are if you don’t shut the fuck up.” Logan looked up in the mirror, making eye contact with Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me,” Logan challenged. He wasn’t sure if he regretted his decision or was proud of it as Remus’s hand wrapped around his throat, not applying pressure yet, just resting there. A warning. A threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to test me like that?” Remus looked at him with an amused smirk. “You of all people know damn well what I’m capable of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still talking, aren’t I?” Logan quirked a brow, happy with the effect it had on Remus. The grip around his throat tightened, cutting off blood flow to his brain. It made him dizzy in the best way and a dopey smile passed across his lips as Remus slammed into him. “Harder,” He choked out and suddenly he couldn’t breathe and Remus’s hips were moving at an inhuman speed. Logan was dizzy with the pleasure, eyes rolling back as he came all over himself. Remus’s hand loosened but he didn’t stop. His orgasm wasn’t far behind Logan’s, his thrusts getting sloppier until he stooped and Logan was suddenly much warmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus dropped his hand from Logan’s throat completely and admired the red mark that was already there, thinking about the bruise it would leave behind. Both men were panting and Logan whimpered as Remus pulled out, pulling his pants back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really needed that,” Logan said when he found his breath again, slipping back into his clothes. “You ever go six months without dicking me down again and there’s gonna be problems.” He laughed, pulling Remus by his collar for another kiss. This one was much softer than the last one, both of them were worn out from their actions only a few minutes before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t. Even if I have to sneak in your window,” Remus laughed and connected their lips in a loving kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*End of scene* </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil hummed as he walked up behind Roman, a drink in either hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an expensive jacket,” He pointed out, handing Roman one of the drinks when he turned around. “Keep it, purple looks good on you.” He winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Roman responded, swallowing the glass in one go. “That was an impressive performance by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you,” Virgil smiled. “You really know how to handle your alcohol.” He laughed as he drank his at a more moderate speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It tends to happen when you have a lot of feelings you need to repress,” Roman deadpanned, turning to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kinds of feelings?” Virgil questioned. “You seemed pretty flustered during our performance. And you’re wearing my jacket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Intense attraction. A little bit of loathing. Some confusion. Mostly attraction though.” Roman smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever’s got your eye must be a pretty lucky lady,” Virgil winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean if you consider yourself a woman, sure.” Roman looked him up and down. “I’m gay.” Virgil bit his lip, flustered under his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be whatever you want me to be, babe,” He purred with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you just be yourself and then we’ll go from there,” Roman suggested and Virgil nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that,” He agreed. “Tell me a little about yourself, starting with your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman. Roman Prince.” He answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Princey,” Virgil gave a dramatic bow. “I’m Virgil.” He introduced himself, holding his hand out for Roman to shake. “Virgil Storm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stormcloud. Nice.” Roman complimented, shaking his hand. “So how’d you get into a crowd with that snake Janus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another last name themed nickname, I like the creativity,” Virgil laughed. “One-night stand that wouldn’t leave me alone. They needed another member so I decided, fuck it. The money could be good if we get this thing off the ground.” He shrugged. “Better than what I was doing before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing before?” Roman asked. He couldn’t help his curiosity, something about Virgil just drew him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lived in a mental hospital for six months,” Virgil hummed. “I got out and my family had abandoned me. Janus kinda took me in. It’s been fun being in a band with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Music is a good outlet, huh?” Roman said, looking into his empty glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Music and weed,” Virgil agreed. “You want another drink?” He offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I don’t smoke, but I’ll be damned if I don’t kick a drink back.” Roman nodded. Virgil laughed and pat him on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back,” He walked off to the other end of the bar, ordering him and Roman another drink before coming back. “So, how’s a pretty boy like you here alone? Or are you?” He handed him the drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here with my bandmates,” Roman laughed, “Heard there was a band in town that could give us a run for our money, I had to see if it was bullshit or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Virgil gave him an amused smile. “Think we’re good enough to give you a challenge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A challenge? Yes.” Roman admitted, “But just that. My band is twice as talented. After all, I am the lead singer.” Virgil scoffed and sipped his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> cocky? How’d I get so lucky?” He teased sarcastically. “Come on, our lead singer would blow you out of the water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because someone has been in the business awhile doesn’t mean they’re talented. I’ve won the Battle of The Bands every year since I was 16.” Roman bragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny, our singer said the same thing.” Virgil shrugged. “One of you is lying and I hope it’s not you. I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it has to be a lie. The only way it would be true is if we were in the same ba-” Roman stopped suddenly, his glass hitting the floor as his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, you alright there, prince boy?” Virgil gave him a concerned look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t be here. I have to go,” Roman panicked, beginning to shake. “I can’t be seen here.” He started to get up to leave before Virgil grabbed his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not happening until you tell me what’s going on,” He frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will tell you but please. I. Can’t. Be. Here.” He said adamantly, tears in his eyes. Virgil got the hint and nodded, wrapping his arm around Roman’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go somewhere else and you can explain. Is that okay?” He wanted to help but he didn’t want to push him if it was too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. Let’s go,” Roman walked out quickly, Virgil following close behind with his arm still securely around the popstar’s shoulders. Once they were a safe distance away from the building, he looked at Roman expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your lead singer… Remus… Is my twin brother.” Roman looked at him seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so bad about that?” Virgil realized what the question sounded like as soon as it left his lip and he shook his head. “Let me rephrase that, what happened that made you have a panic attack about being in the same building as your brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last time we saw each other we had this big argument.” Roman said, wiping his hands over his face, “I didn’t like how he was becoming because of Janus and he ended up leaving the band. But not before I said that I would be bigger and more popular than him. But he won’t let that happen.” Roman shook his head. Virgil frowned and pulled Roman into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Virgil comforted softly, rubbing his back. “I wouldn’t have said anything had I known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay I know I probably sound crazy but I know he’s out to get me,” Roman said honestly, “The moment I came back from hiatus. The</span>
  <em>
    <span> exact moment </span>
  </em>
  <span>I had reporters questioning me about the specifics of our argument, and the rumors of how hard I am to work with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t sound crazy to me,” Virgil shrugged. “In all honesty, I don’t like working with them. Janus is a shady person and Remus is just… Remus.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it helps,” Roman offered, “You are an amazing guitarist.” Virgil flushed at the compliment and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright I guess,” He mumbled. “Janus likes to threaten to replace me a lot. I wouldn’t blame him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?!” Roman laughed in disbelief, “I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have half the talent you have, Stormcloud. You’re phenomenal.” Roman took Virgil’s hand in his own. Virgil looked down at where their hands connected but made no move to pull away, a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean that,” He shook his head shyly. “I’m sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> better at it than I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t play an instrument, actually,” Roman said sheepishly, “So that means you’re better. You could try and argue but I’ll charm my way into getting you to believe me.” Virgil shook his head but he didn’t argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” He smiled, lacing his fingers with Roman’s. “You’re really sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try,” Roman laughed, “So Virgil, I’d hate for this to be our last conversation so I have to ask, can I have your number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can. Here, hand me your phone and I’ll put it in. You can take mine and put yours in,” Virgil was already digging through his pocket for his phone, pulling it out. Roman put his contact in and named it “Princey &lt;3”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” Roman said triumphantly. ”I hope you use it.” Virgil nodded, looking down at his phone when it started to ring. He groaned quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Remus, I’ve gotta go. I’ll call you later.” He promised, kissing him quickly. “Be ready.” He winked. As Virgil walked away he could hear Roman cheering happily. He let out a soft laugh and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man this guy is cute,” Virgil smiled softly to himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't proofread this chapter so bear with me<br/>CW: Slight mention of sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton smiled softly over at Janus, who sat across from him. Janus had invited him out for a lunch date that day and they were at a local cafe, making small talk and drinking coffee for Janus and hot chocolate for Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Janus said as he took a sip of his coffee, carefully setting the cup down in front of him. “How are things with the band? Roman controlling everything yet? He has the tendency to do that.” His question was meant as mostly a joke as he looked over at Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” Patton gave him a strange look. “Why would he be? Roman is actually a really nice bandmate and likes a lot of ideas I have. Where do you get the idea he’s controlling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised about that, actually. After what he did to his brother, I wouldn’t be surprised if he did become a huge control freak,” Janus said simply with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened with his brother?” There was concern and confusion laced in Patton's face and tone. “He never talks about him to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He likes to blame Remus leaving on me,” Janus laughed. “He was becoming more of who he is and Roman couldn’t handle the change. Remus called me and begged me to let him stay with me because Roman was being a huge dick to him. He said some pretty nasty stuff too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the stuff in the interview?” Patton asked quietly and Janus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That and a few other choice words. The band wouldn’t even exist if it weren’t for Remus and he took control and turned it into something Remus hated,” Janus informed, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. “He couldn’t stand it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus, there are two sides to every story. I’m sure there was a lot wrong on both parts. I’ll ask Roman about it later but for now, let’s change the subject,” Patton said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s,” Janus agreed with a short nod. “How have you enjoyed today so far? I tried to do something a little special since these outings are few and far between. I can’t go over to your place or Roman would have a fit and I really can’t have you coming over with Remus the way he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having a lot of fun Janus, You know, I was worried you wouldn’t be able to run with my crowd.” Patton joked, pointing at his hot chocolate. Janus let out a light-hearted laugh and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Decided to come to the light side for a day. A certain cute popstar might be having that effect on me,” He flirted, reaching across the table to offer Patton his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t help that I have that effect on the pretty boys I date,” Patton wasn’t sure where that kind of confidence came from but he wasn’t about to complain. He took Janus's hand that was offered and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? We’re dating?” Janus gave him an amused smile. “Why wasn’t I made aware of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean if you don’t want to…" Patton trailed off, looking down nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to call you my boyfriend, Pat,” Janus brought Patton’s hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “Gotta stake claim over what’s mine.” He winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe you should sing a song about me,” Patton giggled. Janus shook his head and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’d love that, I’m not much of a singer,” He shrugged. “There’s a reason I’m just a pretty face behind the drumset babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, Then maybe I’ll have to take that honor,” Patton smiled, pointing his thumb at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are quite possibly the cutest man I’ve ever had the honor of meeting,” Janus looked at him with a goofy smile, resting his head on his hand. He sighed as his phone went off, rolling his eyes at the text. “I’ve gotta go, darling, Virgil’s having another panic attack and god knows Remus knows nothing about mental health, but I promise we’ll do this again soon.” He stood up, kissing Patton gently. “I’ll call you when everything’s settled down.” He promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I’ll go home and wait for that call!” Patton said, brightly waving as he left the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton walked inside after his date to see Roman sitting on the couch. He might as well confront him about Remus now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ro,” he sat down next to Roman, leaning on his shoulder. “Why have you never said anything about what happened with your brother?” Patton felt Roman stiffen under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… Not something I’m proud of,” Roman said carefully, “Wait… Where’d this sudden curiosity come from?” Patton looked around the room as if that would help him find a believable lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… talking with Logan and he kinda mentioned something and I wanted to get your side?” He lied, hoping Roman would believe him. “You totally don’t have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Roman started, “We had this big fight. I said some things I'm not proud of. The whole thing kinda just gives me a lot of anxiety to talk about so I wanted to wait until I was ready. I’m sorry you had to find out that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey,” Patton rested his hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it. I was just curious why you never mentioned him until the concert. You seemed pretty upset still about whatever happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna head to my room to lay down. I'm not feeling well. I’ll see you later Pat,” Roman stood, hurrying to his room. Patton nodded, watching him scurry off. He needed more information about this so he headed up to Logan’s room to actually talk to him about the situation, not bothering to knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was lying on his bed with his laptop open in front of him, talking to Remus about something. He looked up at the sound of his door opening, hiding his computer behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton!” He gasped. “I thought you were gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s on your computer?” Patton asked, ignoring Logan’s question altogether as he shut the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that?” Logan asked nervously, shaking his head. “Just a uh… youtube video.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know that’s what you thought of me, Lo,” Remus laughed sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut it,” Logan rolled his eyes, slamming his laptop shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that Roman’s brother?” Patton asked after a short pause, his eyes wide. “I just gave Roman a panic attack trying to get information about his brother, and here you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking to him?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Logan are you insane?”  He scolded, sitting on Logan’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell Roman,” Logan begged. “It’s not what it looks like, I swear. We’re just talking about uh… nothing at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>bruises </span>
  </em>
  <span>on your neck?” Patton asked angrily, lifting Logan’s chin to examine the hand shaped bruise on his throat. “Is that a misunderstanding too?” Logan blushed and brought his hand up to cover the bruise, turning away from Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” He huffed. “Remus and I have been seeing each other on and off since we met and the concert was the first time I’ve seen him since he left the band and we got a little carried away in the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little is an understatement,” Patton grumbled, “What is your plan when Roman sees that? This has got to be the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a few days. Surely if he was going to see it, he would have by now,” Logan crossed his arms. “And I can tell him it was from a random groupie at the bar, no big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have learned so much uncomfortable information all because Janus told me about Remus and Roman,” Patton said, angrily standing up and wiping the tears out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you talking to Janus?” Logan questioned, rising from his bed. “Remus and I are one thing, but Janus is really bad news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that with a handprint on your neck,” Patton snapped, motioning to the bruise in the perfect shape of Remus's hand. “Janus has never done anything to hurt me yet all of you tell me how terrible he is. Well? Where is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted this,” Logan snapped in regards to the mark Remus had left behind. “Listen, Pat,” He sighed, voice dropping in volume. “I want you to be happy, I do but Janus is no good. As much as I hate to say it, he did change Remus. Remus and Roman used to be one in the same, you couldn’t tell the difference between the two of them. I don’t want the same to happen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to say that,” Patton cried, “I had waited for you to ask me out, tell me your true feelings, for years. You told me the first year we met that you’d get back to me about your feelings. About giving me a shot. It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>years, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Logan</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now that I have found someone who likes me for me, I won’t let you ruin that! Stay out of my relationship.” He threatened, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>came into </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> room, criticized my relationship, then got mad at </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> for trying to protect you?” Logan snapped. “He’s a liar and a manipulator and I’m trying to save you the heartbreak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My heart was already broken when he met me because of what you did. If anything, he’s the one who’s fixing my heart.” Patton couldn't help the tears that fell down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton,” Logan began, reaching out for him and attempting to hide the hurt when Patton pushed him away. “I just want you to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do me a favor.” Patton said slowly with venom in his voice, “Don’t talk to me. Forget what I even came in here for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton no,” Logan said firmly, shaking his head. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to upset you. I’m just a little on edge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About Remus?” Patton asked quietly, turning to look at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, about Remus,” Logan nodded. “I’m just terrified about what Roman’s reaction will be if and when he finds out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m not?” Patton whispered, “Roman warned me about Janus too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the secret boyfriend club,” Logan laughed, sitting on his bed again. “Even though we aren’t officially dating. Remus isn’t exactly good about romance and feelings. He’s more of a fuck and leave kind of guy.” He shook his head. He didn’t want to think about it. “Tell me about Janus and I’ll tell you if he’s changed or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Patton started, “He came up to me after the show and asked if I enjoyed it. And I said I did but the aesthetic scared me so he said he’d show me it wasn’t scary. Then He said he’d protect me, we kissed, and I gave him my number and then we went on a date.” Logan smiled softly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the least Janus story I’ve ever heard,” He laughed. “You have been a lot happier since the concert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well since your…adventure…you seem a lot more stress-free,” Patton attempted to compliment Logan. “I’m sorry I don’t know how to react.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus has been my stress reliever for the longest time,” Logan shrugged. “So are you and Janus like… together officially? Or is it an implied thing that hasn’t been confirmed yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We confirmed it today actually,” Patton blushed, smiling at the thought. “But then he had some situation and had to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re happy,” Logan nodded. “I’m sorry it couldn’t be me.” He muttered, half hoping Patton didn’t hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I guess it was meant to happen this way. Janus seems like the one for me, ya know? Like I was meant to meet him.” Patton smiled softly and Logan offered him a sympathetic smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No hard feelings?” He asked nervously. “You’re not still mad at me? Anything else you wanna get off your chest?”</span>
</p><p><span>“What actually happened with Roman and Remus?” Patton asked, “I’ve heard two sides but nothing from an outside perspective.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Let’s start this off by saying Remus has been friends with Janus since elementary school,” Logan explained. “So they were the best of friends for a while but it ended around the time the band started. Romas has always been… pushy with his ideas but he was especially hard on Remus because that's his brother. So Remus fell back into his friendship with Janus and started making questionable decisions. He started smoking, started drinking more than usual, staying out late when we had to be up early mornings, and all that jazz. Roman eventually got sick of trying to get him to keep up that popstar role and it led to a lot of fights and them insulting each other. And that ultimately led Remus to quitting and moving in with Janus.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Roman blames himself for Remus… Doesn’t he? That’s why he can’t talk about him.” Patton guessed, looking Logan in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman believes it’s his fault Remus left,” Logan nodded. “He feels like shit for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I know the whole story,” Patton sighed, “Thanks, Logan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, Pat,” Logan pulled him into a tight hug.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If it seems like there's an odd break in the middle, its because the next chapter was over 5000 words and we had to cut it. so this technically is the beginning half of the next chapter as well<br/>cw: panic attacks (both roman and virgil), implied sexual content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span> Roman collapsed onto his bed with a sob, reaching for his phone. He needed to talk to someone. One specific someone. He scrolled through his phone until he found the contact labeled ‘Stormcloud’ and called him. It took a few rings before that voice that Roman had come to familiarize with comfort over the past few days answered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey there, Princey,” Virgil felt tired from his day filled with panic and tears, but he didn’t want to be like that in front of Roman so he pushed those feelings aside and spoke in a cheerful tone. “I didn’t expect a call so soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I didn’t expect to call you crying,” Roman answered, wiping the stray tears from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Crying?” This caught Virgil's attention and he frowned. “What’s wrong? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Everyone keeps bringing up my brother. I'm sick of it, ” Roman mumbled, hugging himself. "Why can't everyone just leave me alone about him?" Virgil sat in silence for a few seconds before speaking up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Can I come over?” He asked softly. “I think I’ll be more helpful in person than over the phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah of course. If you want to, that is,” Roman didn’t want to push Virgil if he didn’t want to but he also wanted the comfort of another human being. Patton wasn't much help right now and Logan had been locked in his room for a good bit of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Send me the address and I’ll leave now,” Virgil smiled. “Also send me a list of snacks. We’re gonna have a comfort party since my day hasn’t been the best either.” Roman smiled, hanging up the phone and sending his address, making sure to include snacks like pizza rolls, salt and vinegar chips, Oreos, Reese’s peanut butter cups, and the supplies to make chicken alfredo, which was Roman’s specialty. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil smiled to himself, pulling his shoes on and grabbing his keys. He yelled to Janus and Remus that he was leaving and went on his way. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It took about 30 minutes to get everything he needed but he was soon at the apartment, knocking on the door. The door opened and he expected it to be Roman but instead, it was Patton looking at him curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh hey kiddo,” Patton greeted when he saw Virgil. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I was invited over… By Roman?” Virgil said awkwardly. Patton flashed him a smile and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Roman didn’t tell me, sorry about that,” He turned to call for Roman. “Ro, you’ve got a visitor.” Roman rushed out of his room to the door, smiling wide.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Virge!” He pulled him into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey!” He exclaimed, relaxing into the hug, “I got the supplies, including the stuff to make the alfredo,” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re the best,” Roman pulled him inside, shutting the door. “We can make it later. Right now, I just want you.” Patton gave them a weird look but shook it off, heading to his own room. The two headed to Roman’s room, Roman sitting on his bed and hugging a red pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Soo..” He started, “This is my room.” Virgil sat on the bed next to him and looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s very you,” He laughed. “Pretty much the opposite of my room.” He looked at Roman and smiled. “You’re cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh please I’m in my pajamas I can’t possibly be that cute,” Roman laughed, hiding his red face in the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come on,” Virgil ran his fingers through Roman’s soft hair. “I don’t think there’s a way to make you anything but cute.” He leaned against him. “Come cuddle me, we both need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Roman snuggled into Virgil’s arms, still holding the pillow, “How was your day?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Rough,” Virgil sighed, rubbing his back. “I haven’t had a bad day like this in months. Not since I was admitted.” He murmured gently. “What about you? How’s your day been?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I mean it was okay until Patton started questioning me about Remus," Roman insisted. “It just sort of has a way of sneaking up on me, ya know?” Virgil nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I get that,” He kissed Roman’s forehead softly. “Let’s forget about that and just focus on each other for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t wanna talk about what was bothering you?” Roman asked, looking up at him innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Anxiety disorder, that’s all,” Virgil shook his head. “It happens when I forget to take my meds.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Aww I’m sorry,” Roman responded, hugging Virgil a bit more. “So whatcha wanna do?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Just hold me,” Virgil cuddled into his chest. “We can take a nap then make some food.” He suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Okay! Just one request,” Roman looked up at Virgil with begging eyes. “Can we have the TV on? I can’t sleep without it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course,” Virgil nodded, looking around for the remote and turning on the tv when he found it. “You watch TMZ?” He laughed as the show came on.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“There’s really juicy gossip,” Roman laughed looking at the TV. Virgil shook his head with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why am I not surprised?” He tensed up when he saw a picture of Remus come on screen, then another of Remus kissing someone. “Damn, I didn’t know Remus was the kind of guy to pick up strangers at the bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s not a stranger…” Roman whispered, his face going pale, “That’s… That’s Logan.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Logan?” Virgil tilted his head. “Like your Logan?” He questioned. “What would he be doing all up on Remus like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hiding a relationship from me,” Roman stood up, moving closer to the screen. Virgil followed him up and wrapped his arms around Roman from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I thought all of you like… hated Remus,” Virgil rested his chin on Roman’s shoulder. “Why is he fucking him?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know," Roman cried, burying his face in his hands. Virgil frowned and turned Roman around to face him, hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Let’s lay back down,” Virgil murmured, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But Virgil…” Roman looked sadly at him. “How am I supposed to forget this?” Virgil rested his hand on his cheek, stroking his face gently.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not saying forget about it,” He shook his head, laying Roman back down. “Calm down a little bit and then maybe you can go talk to him about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Okay,” Roman responded, closing his eyes and letting Virgil lull him to sleep. Virgil gently played with Roman’s hair, singing quietly to him until he was sure he was asleep. He stayed like that, holding Roman until he fell asleep himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When he woke up, he was still in Roman’s arms but Roman was now awake, doing something on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You could have woken me up,” Virgil murmured, resting his head on Roman’s chest to see what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you looked too peaceful,” Roman blushed, kissing the top of his head. Virgil smiled happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I?” He hummed, closing his eyes at the affection. “How long have you been up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only like 20 minutes,” Roman answered, “I’ve been looking at gossip blogs.” Virgil sighed and wrapped both arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t upset yourself,” He looked up at him. “This is gonna be a happy night because I’m here and I care about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I wanna hear about your plans to make me happy,” Roman smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuddles, kisses,” Virgil sat up a little, climbing on top of him. “We can watch Disney movies and maybe I can stay the night and make you happy in other ways.” He wiggled his hips teasingly. “If you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do want,” Roman giggled, hands coming to rest on Virgil's hips. “But first I’m going to show you how I am the best cook in all of the land.” Virgil laughed and nodded, stretching as he pulled away from Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It better be good,” He teased. “I’m pretty hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil woke up in the morning in an unfamiliar room. He looked around, beginning to panic. The weight of an arm around his waist should have been comforting but it only made his chest tighter. How late was it? Why did he feel like this? His breathing picked up and he hid his face in Roman’s chest, gripping at his own chest as his heart pounded quickly. He was having a panic attack. His gaze flickered over to Roman, who was still asleep soundly. Okay. It’s okay, he could deal with this. What was that trick Janus taught him?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He looked around the room as if it would help him, trying to remember. It only made him feel worse. He was in a strange location, the pressure of Roman’s arm was almost suffocating at this point. He could wake Roman, surely he would help, right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t do that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A voice in the back of Virgil’s mind hissed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wouldn’t want to help you. He probably doesn’t even know how. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Virgil whimpered and sat up suddenly, throwing Roman’s arm off of him as a sob ripped through his throat and tears began to pour.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That was enough to wake Roman up with a start. It took him only a few moments to recognize it was Virgil sobbing on his bed, clutching at his head and his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Virge,” Roman gasped, sitting up and wrapping his arm around Virgil’s shoulders. “What happened?” Virgil shook his head, weakly pushing Roman’s arm off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Too much,” He muttered. “The touch… Overwhelming.” He looked down at his trembling hands, trying to steady his breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What can I do?” Roman asked, resting his hands in his lap. Suddenly,  an idea popped into his head and he stood. “I’ll be right back.” It broke his heart to hear the weak whimper of a protest Virgil made as he walked out of the room but he wanted to help. He came back with a cup of ice, kneeling on the bed in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Can you open your mouth for me?” Roman asked softly as he pulled an ice cube from the cup. Virgil looked at him for a moment before hesitantly doing as he asked. The shock of the cold ice in his mouth grounded Virgil enough to calm his breathing. His heartbeat slowed and, by the time the cube melted in his mouth, he was nearly done panicking. He fell into Roman’s arms and held onto him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you,” Virgil whispered, looking up at Roman. The way Roman looked back at him, smiling so softly and his eyes were full of pure admiration. Suddenly, a whole new feeling hit him. Holy shit, he was in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You should have been more careful,” Logan yelled into the phone, watching the TV. News had gotten out, rumors about their relationship and neither of them were ready to come out, especially since they didn’t know where they stood with each other. “You really think Roman isn’t going to catch wind of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help myself,” Remus shrugged. “I went six months without seeing the closest thing I’ve had to a boyfriend since high school. I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you had to ruin things with your brother so I could never see you. This is starting to bring me down too,” Logan sat on the end of his bed, pinching the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault either,” Remus protested, letting out a sigh. “You know exactly why I had to leave and yet you’re blaming it on me? You’re no better than him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your mouth, Remus,” Logan warned, “Roman had a right to be worried like he was, and you don’t know how he’s taking your absence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're right, I take it back. But, that doesn’t justify how he treated me,” Remus defended, trying his best to remain calm. “He treated me like a fucking child. 25 years old and he’s acting like I can’t handle myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re acting like a child,” Logan yelled, causing Remus to flinch at the sudden outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Remus’s composure was breaking and he was getting more and more pissed off. “How am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>the childish one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Roman took care of you when no one else would. He wanted to make sure you had a career and you got mad at that. Then you picked up the drugs. You’ve always pushed him away when he did his best,” Logan argued, voice breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did his best?” Remus scoffed. “He didn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He didn’t do anything but make me feel like I couldn’t handle myself. I took up drugs because that’s the only escape I had from him. Though, weed is hardly a drug. I thought you of all people would be taking my side. I don’t know why I’m surprised, everyone always favored Roman anyways. I’m just the dysfunctional twin brother who quit the band.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you aren’t out here proving anyone wrong,” Logan sneered, immediately regretting his decision. There was hesitation from Remus’s side, an eerie silence that was unusual for a man that never stopped speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck you,” Remus growled, shaking his head. “Go take Roman’s side as always and leave me the fuck alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me when you’re done living in Roman’s shadow. You can’t blame him for all of your problems,” Logan spat back. He wasn’t even thinking anymore, just speaking to hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I ever fell for you in the first place,” Remus shook his head. “You really are no better than Roman.” He snapped before hanging up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stared down at his phone for a moment, before throwing his phone at the wall and sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. How could Remus be so right, yet so wrong at the same time? It was maddening, yet it only made Logan love him more. He had to do something. He had to make it up to him. But how?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman looked around as he walked into the concert venue with Virgil tugging on his hand. It was huge and much different than the one they were at a few days before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we’ve gotta sneak you in,” Virgil laughed as he led him down a staff-only hall that led to backstage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel so bad!” Roman laughed with Virgil. “I’ve never done something like this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, you’re with me. If anyone stops us, I’ve got my performer badge, it’s not like you can get in trouble,” Virgil laughed. “The only person you’ve gotta watch out for is Remus. He’s in a mood tonight. And not a good one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Janus,” Roman corrected. “You forget that only one member of your band actually likes me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus won’t behead me if he sees me with you,” Virgil squeezed Roman’s hand lightly. “He might just give you a dirty look and yell at me when we get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want you to be yelled at,” Roman pouted. “You’re too good for that.” Virgil rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew half of the stuff I’ve done,” He hummed as he brought Roman to his dressing room, locking the door behind him. “Do you wanna stay in here for the show? There’s a little screen where you can watch the stage if you don’t want to be in the crowd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please,” Roman sat down. “I hate crowds. And even though you’ve done bad things, you’re still my angel.” Virgil sat down next to him and blushed, leaning against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up,” He laughed, kissing him sweetly. “You’re just saying that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not shut up until you believe it,” Roman answered, pressing another kiss to Virgil’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep kissing me and I might have to believe you,” Virgil pulled him in for another, longer kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the goal,” He said as if he had this in mind the whole time. Suddenly, a light above the vanity began to flash. “I think that’s your call.” Virgil groaned softly and got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly it is,” He kissed his cheek softly. “This isn’t over though. You got me all worked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear it helps a performance,” Roman smirked. “Break a leg.” Virgil laughed as he walked to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gives me something to work for,” He purred as he walked out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan stood by the wings as Remus and his band finished their performance anxiously. He held a bouquet of black and green roses in his hand and he waved to Remus as he came off stage to get his attention</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another great performance as usual,” Logan greeted, trying to start off kindly. He didn’t know what kind of ticking time bomb Remus was right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Remus didn’t even look at him as he walked by. “I thought I told you to leave me alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do I ever listen?” Logan responded, following behind him. Remus rolled his eyes but made no move to stop him as he walked to his dressing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this time you should,” He didn’t turn to look at him as he walked into the room, holding the door until Logan entered. “Roman’s right about me, you know. I’m not any good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care that you aren’t good,” Logan grabbed his wrist to stop him, “I’m sorry about what I said. I care that you’re authentic. And you’re that right now.” Remus pulled his arm away, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to lie to make me feel good, Logan,” He rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying, Look me in the eyes,” Logan said, leaning so their foreheads were touching, “I’m sorry, Please forgive me Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me,” Remus pushed him away. “You proved your point earlier. Go be happy with someone that isn’t me. Maybe that Patton kid you guys replaced me with. I’m sure he’d be glad to take my place there too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody replaced you,” Anger flashed in Logan’s eyes as he backed away, his hands up in surrender. He tried being nice, but that very obviously wasn’t working. “Fine. But don’t say I never tried to fix us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You act like you have no play in this,” Remus crossed his arms. “Like you’re innocent. Why weren’t you defending me like this when Roman would force me to do things or wear things I didn’t want to do? Where was this affection when I wanted to fucking die because of what Roman was doing to me?” He stepped towards Logan as he spoke until they were chest to chest. “Why do you only care about me when it’s your filthy ass bent over the sink in a dirty bar because you have no other outlets in your life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the one who didn’t talk to me for six months and left without a warning,” Logan said, pushing Remus back.</span>
</p><p><span>“I tried,” Remus was sick of holding his emotions back. His voice rose in volume and tears brimmed in his eyes. “I tried every day for two months and was met with nothing! I called you, I texted you, I showed up at your apartment a few times because I couldn’t stand being away from you and all I got in return was silence, Logan! </span><em><span>Silence! </span></em><span>Absolutely nothing! Not even a ‘leave me alone!’</span> <span>I got sick of trying to love someone who didn’t want me like that in the first place! Then I’m actually making it big and suddenly you want everything to do with me!”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Because I had my career to focus on,” Logan yelled, “I had to pick up the slack that was there when you left. It’s always me that has to clean up after your messes.” Logan’s voice rose with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed to have no problem replacing me with that fucking kid! You had no fucking issue finding someone else. Are you fucking him, Logan? Is that it? Found someone better and all of a sudden it’s forget about Remus!” Remus yelled. “I was willing to work with you Logan, to get better. To have a life with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. I wasn’t going to suppress myself for the sake of the band but I wanted to get better for you!” He wasn’t sure when he had started crying but there was a warm wet falling from his eyes and he didn’t know how to stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that and yet you don’t show it at all you just fuck me then leave again! Who knows when the next time I’ll see you is?” Logan yells louder, stepping closer to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to prove it and not get anything out of it! I’m not going to change everything about myself if the only thing I’d change for is going to walk away from me! I could die in a fucking ditch tomorrow and I couldn’t give less of a shit! I don’t care about myself but you mean everything to me,” Remus had a good inch on Logan so he had to look down to see him properly the closer he got. “All I wanted is you! God dammit Logan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He stopped Logan when he opened his mouth to speak again. “Save it and get out.” He stepped back, turning away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me,” Logan shook his head, holding his ground. Remus rose a brow at him, cracking a smile. “You can’t tell me you love me then expect me to just walk away from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to test that, Logan. You really don’t,” He warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, make me leave Remus,” Logan tested. “You’ve tried for years and you still can’t get rid of me. I’m not leaving so you can stop being a little bratty baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanting to and needing to are two completely different things,” Remus growled. “I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again. You act just like him, Logan. Your attitude, the way you hold yourself. The way you treat the people you’re supposed to love. You’re no better than Roman!” Logan was blinded by the rage of the words that left Remus’s mouth and he wasn’t sure what happened next. He just looked up and his hand stung and Remus was holding his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… You hit me,” Remus said in disbelief. “What the fuck were you thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I wasn’t-” Logan started, looking down at his open hand. “I didn’t mean it. Shit, Rem, I’m so sorry.” He rushed towards Remus to help him, stopping when the door was pushed open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus!” Virgil gasped as he ran to the room. “I heard yelling and then- Why are you here?” He glared, standing protectively in front of Remus, pushing him away from Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your damn business,” Logan responded, “We’re trying to have a conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A conversation?” Virgil shook his head. “That didn’t sound like any fucking conversation. Now leave. Or would you like me to show you where the exit is? Because it won’t be fun if I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virg-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me,” Logan cut Remus off, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve fucked with the wrong person,” Virgil was already stepping towards them when a strong voice made all of them freeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil! Logan!” Roman snapped. “Both of you stop. What the hell is going on?” Remus looked at Roman in disbelief, he was actually trying to protect them for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to have a conversation with Remus,” Logan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you were just leaving,” Roman corrected, his look darkening, “Or I’ll tell everyone just how terrible of a person you really are and you’ll never perform again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ro, that’s a little much,” Virgil said softly, resting his hand on Roman’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve said enough,” Roman sneered. Virgil sighed and rested his hands on Roman’s cheeks, forcing him to look at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princey,” Virgil kept his voice soft, murmuring so only Roman could hear him. “Look at me in the eye. It’s not worth it. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman sighed, looking to Logan, “We’ll talk later, just go.” Virgil nodded, satisfied. He dropped his hands to wrap his arm around his waist, watching as Logan left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I think you two have things to talk out,” Virgil kissed Roman softly. “Talk with your brother. If I hear any yelling, there will be no more soft Virgil.” He threatened before leaving the room as well. Remus sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we do have some things to work out,” Remus admitted, looking up at Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Roman agreed, sitting next to him, “You look well, how have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The facade’s working then,” Remus let out a lighthearted laugh. “Good for the most part. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… Going…” Roman trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you and Virgil are hitting it off well. He’s a monster when he’s pissed off though. I called him a dick and had a black eye for a week.” Remus smiled. “He never really fit this scene well. Maybe the dark clothes but everything else about him is more your type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a very soft person when he wants to be,” Roman agreed, “So you and Logan?” Remus couldn’t stop his smile and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you’re only now noticing,” He teased. “I really like him though, more than I probably should. More than what’s safe.” He said the last part under his breath, looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think with love you have to take some risks.” Roman shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan’s the riskiest thing I’ve ever done,” Remus laughed. “It’s not like he loves me back anyways. He just wants my dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why’d he show up with black and green roses,” Roman gestured to the dropped bouquet, “He’s an idiot, but he’s doing his best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had an argument. He was just apologizing,” Remus shook his head. “I said that he’s no better than you and told him to leave me alone. I shouldn’t have been so stupid to think he’d listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he is a lot better than me.” Roman corrected, looking down. Remus shook his head and threw his arm around his brother’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that Ro,” He frowned. “We’re practically the same person. I was just able to grow a sweet mustache.” He teased, looking at Roman with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like a 70’s porn star,” Roman smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Remus winked. “I was right, you know.” His voice dropped in volume again and he pulled his knees up against his chest. “You’re doing a whole lot better without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but at what cost?” Roman leaned into the wall, “My own best friend lied to me for who knows how long and I lost the only family member I have left. It’s great being at the top but at what cost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re living your dream,” Remus pointed out. “You’ve wanted to be famous since we were six.” He nudged Roman with his elbow. “I would have just held you back from that goal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that” Roman spoke up. Remus looked over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ve gotten worse since I walked out,” He hummed. “I drink and smoke more weed than probably anyone you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I drink more than you and Virgil smokes more weed,” Roman raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think got Virgil into it?” Remus stretched out his legs in front of him. “I don’t think there’s a night I’ve been sober in two months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus that’s not good,” Roman frowned and Remus shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have much of a choice. I regret leaving,” Remus sighed. “I just needed to get my mind off of that fact. It’s too late now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus that’s not true you can come back,” Roman insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to your controlling ass?” Remus shook his head. “I’d rather not. I just miss when my brother actually loved me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You just insulted me while venting.” Roman shook his head, “I never stopped loving you, you idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know that’s not true,” Remus scoffed. “Admit it, you’re happier without me in the band.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said that” Roman stood up, “Stop putting words in my mouth.” Remus watched him as he stood, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just proving yourself right Roman,” Remus crossed his arms. “I left and suddenly you just grew and grew. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t proud of you, though.” Roman sighed and crossed his arms, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just like mom, did you know that?” This caught Remus’s attention. “So so talented, yet you don’t see your own talent. You base yourself off of everyone else’s success.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I didn’t know you were here to evaluate my entire personality,” Remus rolled his eyes with a laugh. “You really mean it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mean what?” Roman tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could come back if I wanted to?” Remus looked at him hopefully. Roman gave him a kind smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my baby bro, of course,” He sat down next to him again. “You could come back tomorrow and I'd be more than happy to let you in again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby bro?” Remus laughed. “Ro, you’re 15 minutes older.” He looked over at Roman. “You’re not so bad, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither are you,” Roman wrapped his arm around Remus’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug. “You’re the only blood I’ve got.” Remus smiled and leaned his head on his brother’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys should check out my Tumblr: shaneswrting<br/>And if any fanders RP, check out my RP blogs: <br/>my-nameis-janus<br/>Thomasandhissides</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the lack of updates. I had to rush the ending of this chapter because I lost pretty much all motivation to finish it. As this chapter contains completely nsfw content, there will be a brief summary of the chapter at the end if you're not comfy with the sex<br/>cw: drug mention, cheating, smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Logan wasn’t sure what was</span> <span>going through his mind as he stormed into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Perhaps it was the drugs coursing through his body, chasing a different kind of high entirely. He was hot and pissed and just wanted some way to let it out. Luckily enough for him, Patton was the only one home.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lo,” Patton greeted from the kitchen, coming out to face him. “Woah, are you alright?” He approached Logan upon seeing his state, resting his hand on his shoulder. Logan looked at him for a moment, weighing his options. He could use Patton, take out his frustration then and there. But what kind of person would that make him? Taking advantage of his friend, who was happily taken might he add. Or he could go up to his room and take care of it himself. That would be the logical thing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logic was thrown out the window when he grabbed Patton by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close so they were only inches apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me forget, Patton,” Logan hated how desperate his voice came out, how broken he sounded. “Make me forget him. Please. We can keep it between us, I won’t tell anyone. Just, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Patton looked at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” He said firmly, shoving Logan off of him. “Are you insane? I have a boyfriend. And so do you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yes?” Logan let out a heavy huff and dropped his hands by his side. “I do not. I’m done with him. I’ll explain later just, for now, please make me forget. It’ll only be this once and we won’t have to do it again.” Patton thought about this for a moment, went through the goods and the bads, the pros and cons. He sighed as he finally gave in, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just once, Logan,” He rested his hands on Logan’s shoulders, stepping closer to him. “And I swear to god if you tell anyone, it will not be fun.” With that, they were kissing, hot and heavy. Logan tangled his fingers in Patton’s hair as they made their way up to one of their bedrooms, neither of them were really sure which one. It wasn’t until Patton’s back hit dark blue sheets that he confirmed it was Logan’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was on top of him in an instant, kissing his lips, his neck, sliding his hands up his shirt to touch his chest. Patton was drinking up all the attention he was given and he arched into the touch as Logan’s fingers brushed against a sensitive nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo,” He gasped, wrapping his legs around Logan’s waist in an attempt to get him closer. Logan pulled back to pull his shirt off, tossing it off to the side. He smirked as he watched Patton’s reaction, bright blue eyes flickering over every inch of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” Logan purred and Patton’s gaze came up to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” He admitted with a blush. “Always have.” This really got Logan’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Logan quirked a brow as he unbuttoned his jeans. “Why don’t you tell me more.” His look darkened and he helped Patton out of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever since we met,” Patton began, running a hand up Logan’s bare chest. “I thought you were beautiful, all muscle and smarts. I still do, if I’m being honest.” Both hands were on Logan now, sliding from his stomach to his chest, settling on his shoulders. Logan worked on getting Patton out of his pants, throwing the somewhere when they were finally off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Logan kissed down Patton’s chest, looking up at him as he made it to his waist. “You could have gotten me between your legs a lot sooner.” He purred as he rubbed him through his boxers. Patton’s hands made their way to Logan’s hair and he let out a soft squeak of embarrassment at how good the hand rubbing at his cock felt, even through the fabric of his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo,” He whined, pressing his cock further into Logan’s hand before his hips were held down by a strong hand. He looked down at Logan and immediately regretted it as soon as their eyes locked. Logan looked so good like this and Patton suddenly wanted so much more. His hair was disheveled, he had gotten rid of his glasses at some point. Shirtless and breathing hot and heavy, Logan slowly pulled his boxers down and off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All for me,” He murmured when he wrapped his hand around Patton’s hard dick. Patton keened, arching into his touch again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit teasing,” He gasped and bit back a moan as Logan all too happily obliged to his request, taking him down to the base in one go. Patton moaned loud when he started to move, both hands going to tangle in Logan’s hair. Logan bobbed his head quickly, Patton hitting the back of his throat in the most pleasant way every time he took him all the way down. More quickly than he’d like to admit, Patton was close. He voiced this out loud, tugging on Logan’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum in my mouth,” Logan whispered filthily when he pulled off for air, stroking Patton to keep him just on the edge. “Cum in my mouth then I’ll fuck you.” Patton nodded, moaning when Logan took him down again, doubling his efforts from before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orgasm hit him so hard, he was seeing stars. His eyes rolled back, his back arched, his hand tightened in Logan’s hair so hard he was sure it had to hurt, and his mouth was open in a silent scream. He panted hard as he came down. Slowly, his back came down to the bed and his fingers loosened in Logan’s hair, his gaze falling to where Logan laid in between his legs. Logan pulled off with an obscene popping sound, moving back up Patton’s body to kiss him properly. Patton chased his lips with a soft whine when Logan pulled away, not wanting the kiss to end so soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience,” Logan chastised with a smirk, moving away. Patton didn’t have much time to think before he heard the sound of a cap popping then slick fingers tracing his hole. He gasped, hand instinctively reaching out to grab Logan’s wrist.”Relax.” Logan coaxed, kissing his neck softly. Patton nodded and slowly released his hold, sliding his hand up to grip Logan’s bicep instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There it is,” Logan whispered filthily in his ear and pushed a finger in. Patton let out a surprised yelp that soon melted into a moan when he added a second finger. Logan stretched him open slowly, adding a third finger. He kept going until Patton was deduced to a whimpering, moaning mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Logan,” Patton begged softly, wrapping his legs around his waist. “I’m stretched enough, I want you.” Logan leaned in and pressed a rough kiss to Patton’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to be a long night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Logan comes home drunk, high, and irritated. He talks Patton into sleeping with him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: cheating, gaslighting undertones</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton took a deep breath as he pushed open Logan’s bedroom door, entering. It had been a few months since they slept together the first time and they had done it several times since then. Logan was laying on the bed, scrolling through his phone and he sat up when he saw Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there handsome,” Logan purred, looking at him with a smirk. Patton sighed and sat on the edge of Logan’s bed, playing with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to talk to you about something,” He bit his lip. “We’ve been doing this whole sleeping together thing for a good bit now and it’s really fun, don’t get me wrong, but I can’t keep doing this with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what you said last night,” Logan deflected, sitting up. Patton let out a sigh and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both have boyfriends Logan,” He frowned. “You’re only doing this because you know how I feel about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah since when are feelings in this?” Logan laughed, “Come on Patton, you’re pain management.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since whe- Logan that’s why this whole thing started,” Patton motioned between them. “You used my own emotions against me to get what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted. You knew I had feelings for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted it too,” He dismissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’ve been in love with you for years,” Patton frowned, dropping his hands to his sides. “I have wanted you for so long, it was like a dream come true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton, you knew I loved Remus when you got into this. There can be no relationship here,” Logan gave Patton a look that said to watch what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A relationship isn’t what I want,” Patton crossed his arms. “What I want is whatever we have going on to stop before those feelings come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just stop Patton, you agreed to this,” Logan complained, “You really think Janus is still going to love you after he finds out what you did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You can’t say that. You don’t have the right to say that,” Patton stood, backing away towards the door. “You’re no better. You’re the one that initiated it. Why would you even think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m no better. Don’t try and act like you’re the innocent one. You did it. You liked it. Shut up and fuck me or get out of my room,” Logan snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re changing and I don’t like it,” Patton shook his head. “You’re not the same Logan that I fell in love with. You’re not the same person that would stay up late and help me study for finals. You’re-you’re… a bad guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton just shut up and fuck me or get out,” He yelled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Patton snapped. “You’re not- you’re not good.” He frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get out,” Logan said, opening his door and gesturing to Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being like this?” Patton stayed where he was. “Why do you refuse to talk about your feelings? I’m trying to be nice here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t have any feelings for you,” Logan said, pushing him out of the room. Patton stumbled a bit but left to room, turning to glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” He hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish you would," Logan said. "But you're too much of a pussy." Patton growled at that. He wasn’t sure what happened, what snapped in his brain but he grabbed Logan by the front of his shirt, pulling him in for an angry kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever call me that again,” He hissed against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then show me how much of a man you are," Logan growled, kissing him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You truly are insufferable,” Patton shook his head, dragging Logan to his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton gasped as he looked up just in time for Roman to open the door, staring shocked at the sight of Logan on top of Patton with no way of explaining what was going on other than the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many of my band members are you going to fuck?" Roman glared. Logan moved away from Patton, covering both of their lower halves with the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you heard of knocking?” Logan shot back, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haven't you heard of cheating and taking advantage of someone," Roman shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not taking advantage of someone if he agreed to it,” Logan crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if you're so sure about that what about the cheating part? Shall I give my dear brother a call?" Roman suggested, holding up his phone with Remus's contact on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking dare,” Logan hissed. “You weren’t even on good terms with him now all of a sudden you’re threatening to call him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Family is family." Roman glared, "I may have made mistakes but unlike you, I learn from them. I'm telling him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not,” Logan shook his head. “Don’t you fucking dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Patton, I'm not mad at you but go in your room and don't come out," Roman told him, sensing things were about to get ugly. Patton nodded and gathered his clothes before quickly rushing from the room, muttering a soft thank you to Roman as he walked by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was even your point in coming in here anyways?” Logan questioned with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To apologize," Roman answered him, closing his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t it have waited? Clearly, I was busy,” Logan shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Busy taking advantage of everyone I love. Sure yeah okay," Roman laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted it!” Logan shouted. “He wanted it and so did I, what’s the matter with that? We’re both consenting adults.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He wanted your love. Remus wanted your love. But that wasn't love. He was just an object to you," Roman shouted back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton knew from the beginning there was no emotion and I gave Remus his chance,” Logan informed. “I don’t see the big fucking deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You slapped him because he wouldn't agree with you," Roman stepped closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened between me and Remus is none of your fucking business,” Logan hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It became my business when you laid your hands on my brother then cheated on him," Roman sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t exactly cheating. Remus and I never made anything official,” Logan shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that how you sleep at night you piece of shit?!" Roman shoved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking touch me,” Logan pushed him back. “What I do is none of your business. If I wanna fuck around with other people, that’s what I’m gonna do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why do you care if I call Remus?" Roman asked, pressing the call button on Remus's contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang up that phone right now,” Logan warned. “Before he answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to do that," Roman shook his head, putting it on speakerphone. Logan glared at him as Remus picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman?” Remus asked, confused. “What’s going on? Is something wrong? Oh god, is Logan okay?” There was concern in his voice as he went over the possible reasons in his head as to why Roman would call without warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus, I love you and I want to protect you more than anything in the world," Roman told him, keeping his eyes locked on Logan, "Logan has been cheating on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Remus’s voice cracked in shock and his eyes widened. “What do you mean? With who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With Patton," Roman squeezed his eyes shut, "Remus I am so sorry and I'll be over there as soon as I can. I just have to take care of something first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it,” Remus muttered, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I fucking called it. This is why I don’t get attached. The one time I fall in love and this happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be at your apartment in an hour. And be ready I'm making mom's chicken alfredo. I love you." Roman hung up the phone and stared at Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a huge piece of shit, you know that?” Logan glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Story of my life," Roman simply responded, turning to leave the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your boyfriend know how much of a dick you are?” Logan crossed his arms. “Does he know the shitty things you used to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He turned around and walked up to Logan, throwing a punch that landed directly on his jaw, "And stay away from Patton you piece of shit," He said walking out. Logan stared at Roman in shock, bringing his hand up to the rapidly forming bruise on his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus sighed heavily as he threw his phone to the other side of his room, trying not to cry. He had just been informed he was being cheated on and now he didn’t know what to do. He was thrown out of his thoughts when there was a knock on his door and Virgil walked in, followed by Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” Remus muttered, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman sat on Remus's bed, throwing his arms around Remus, "I am so sorry" he mumbled. Remus melted into his arms, sobbing into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I loved him, Roman,” He cried. “How could he do this to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because he's an idiot. And terribly misguided," Roman stroked Remus's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He used to be so sweet,” Remus whimpered. “That’s the Logan I fell for. This is someone completely different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe someday soon the old Logan will come back, or you'll meet someone who treats you like the king you are." Roman winced as he used the hand he punched Logan with to rub Remus's back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Remus looked up at Roman when he winced. “Is your hand okay?” He sat up a little, taking Roman’s hand off his back to look at it. “Holy shit, bro. What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ran it into something…" he trailed off uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not just running into something,” Remus shook his head. “What did you hit? Or who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ran into Logan's face" Roman laughed slightly. Remus sighed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that?” He frowned. "How hard did you hit him? Look at this bruise." He trailed his fingers over the bruise and Roman hissed, pulling his hand back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch it, it hurts." He cradled his bruised hand to his chest, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope he’s okay,” Remus muttered. “I’m gonna go get ice for that, you just wait right there.” He got up and rushed out of the room, coming back a few minutes later with an icepack. He held it out to Roman. “Put this on your hand.” He demanded softly. “You need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman rested the ice pack on his hand and winced, "I'd do it again you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? It’s not like you to just lash out and hit someone. Especially not that hard,” Remus sat down next to him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He called me a piece of shit," Roman shrugged, "And I already wanted to because of what he did to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound at all like Logan,” Remus frowned. “I wonder what could have happened. Do you think it was me..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I think it's something more…" Roman looked over at Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He fucking shattered my heart and hit me yet I’m here, worrying about his stupid ass,” Remus shook his head. “Don’t fall in love, Roman. It’s not worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked down and laughed, "Too late, little bro."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me rephrase that, don’t fall in love with bad people,” Remus smiled. “Virgil’s a good guy. He’ll keep you happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Roman smirked, "And he plays guitar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got those guitar fingers,” Remus laughed, shaking his head. “He’s really good at it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's really good at other things too," Roman stood up, "Now come on. It's time you learned how to make mom's chicken alfredo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yeah,” Remus stood up. “I might have to do most of it. How’s your hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It hurts," Roman said brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d assume so,” Remus offered him a hand, pulling him up when he took it. “Now let’s go make a nice meal and we can figure out what to do about Logan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton looked down at the phone in his hand. He’d been there for the better part of an hour, staring at Janus’s contact in his phone, contemplating whether or not he should call. He knew it would destroy him but he deserved to know the truth. He sighed and gave in, pressing the call button. It rang a few times before he answered in a cheerful tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton, hey babe,” He smiled. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Janus I am so sorry," He cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, slow down,” Janus said calmly. “What’s going on? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did something unforgivable," He cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, what did you do?” Janus frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I cheated on you," he breathed out. Janus sat in silence for a moment, biting his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” His voice sounded small, sad even. “When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, for a while…" he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton, why?” Janus whispered, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At first it was everything I wanted, but they changed and now…" Patton trailed off, "I don’t want it anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you want it in the first place?” Janus brought his knees up to his chest. “Patton, what happened? This isn’t like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If someone you loved since college said they loved you you would take that chance too." Patton winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just, I don’t understand,” Janus looked down at his lap. “Why? What does he have that I don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing now… I don't know… he just came in and said he wanted me and how could I say no to that.” Patton tried, tearing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I need some time to think,” Janus shook his head. “I’m not leaving you right now I just need to… go over some things. With myself. I’ll be over later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um okay that's fair," he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Pat,” Janus said softly. “Just remember that.” He murmured before hanging up, setting his phone down next to him with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow my Tumblr!<br/>Logan-writess<br/>thomasnadhissides<br/>my-nameis-janus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was gonna be nsfw in this chapter but I just deadass didn't wanna write it.<br/>CW: none</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janus took a deep breath to calm himself as he walked up to the door of Patton’s shared apartment, knocking loud enough he was sure Patton would hear. He wanted to talk to Patton about this in person. Surely, he regretted what he had done. Why else would he call Janus in tears? There was a tight pain in his stomach when the door opened and Patton stood there looking like a mess. He was still in his pajamas and his eyes were red from crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Janus said softly, frowning at the mess of a man in front of him. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I did something incredibly stupid,” Patton mumbled, letting him into the apartment. Janus walked in, looking around nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk,” He turned to Patton. “It’s important if either of us wants this relationship to go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Patton nodded, “Let’s go to my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way,” Janus nodded, following Patton up to his room. He stood in front of Patton as Patton sunk onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you have questions,” Patton started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still trying to wrap my head around why,” Janus looked at Patton before looking away. “What could I have done better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? Nothing,” Patton shook his head, “The sex was great but it was cold and empty and it showed me what being in love could really do to you.” He answered honestly. Janus sat down next to him and took his hand, squeezing it lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you told me,” He looked at him with a soft smile. “I think it hurts more that you would have sex with him but you haven’t even done so much as let me touch your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I would let you right now but I don’t think it’s appropriate…” Patton looked down. Janus rested his hand on Patton’s cheek, tilting his head up to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything in my gut is telling me to leave you right now. To walk away and never look back,” Janus admitted quietly. “But looking at you right now, how much of a mess you are, I know it was a genuine mistake, that you regret what you did.” He kissed his forehead softly. “I trust you not to do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton threw his arms around Janus’s neck, “Thank you so much,” He broke down, sobbing into his shoulder. Janus hugged him tightly, rubbing his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I care about you,” He rested his chin on top of his head, just holding him close. “More than I can put into words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” He cried. They stayed like that for a few minutes, holding each other while Patton cried into his chest. It was Janus who pulled away, moving back just enough to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” He murmured, wiping a stray tear from his face. “How am I so lucky?” He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Uh uh. I’m lucky,” Patton protested. Janus laughed softly and pulled him in for a proper kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re both lucky,” He compromised, pressing their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can still stay here,” Patton said honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Janus tilted his head, brushing his fingers through Patton’s hair. “Is it Roman? Logan? You can live with me if you want…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Logan. When Roman is here everything is fine but when he isn’t…” Patton trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second,” Janus shook his head. “Is Logan the one you..?” He bit his lip. “Where is he now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Patton answered honestly, “I’ve been in here since Roman told me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hurt him,” Janus muttered. “He’s not gonna get away with hurting you like this. Trying to hurt us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus please,” Patton pleaded looking down, “Calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Janus shook his head. “He can’t just do that to you. He used your own emotions to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus I don’t even know if he’s still here,” Patton pleaded, “Can we just let this go?” Janus gave in and sighed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” He leaned his head on Patton’s shoulder. “I’m still gonna break his fucking jaw if I see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re scary when you’re mad,” Patton stroked his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad at you if it helps,” Janus leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does, but I wouldn’t blame you if you were,” Janus looked up at him and smiled, kissing his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t stay mad at you for very long,” He hummed. “I love you too much for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go to your house now?” Patton asked. Janus nodded and stood up, reaching out for Patton’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has Roman checked on you at all?” He asked as Patton took his hand, standing up after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I heard shouting and then the door slam,” Patton informed, “I’m not sure if he’s still here.” Janus sighed softly and led him out of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can come back for your stuff later but right now, we’re getting you away from that asshole,” He huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman was really nice to me,” Patton told him as they left, “He said he didn’t blame me and let me go to my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman is a good guy,” Janus nodded, opening the car door for Patton. “I meant Logan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said Roman was a control freak,” Patton said, sitting in the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was,” Janus got in the car. “People change babe. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. But he’s been trying to forge his relationship with Remus recently and it’s working out really well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s promising,” Patton said brightly, “It also explains the yelling,” Janus nodded and drove towards his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never liked Roman in the beginning. I thought he was a stuck up snob,” He sighed. “But he did keep Remus’s life on track.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He keeps a lot of people on track,” Patton corrected Janus nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to think about the kind of person Remus would be without him,” He chuckled. “He was always the type of person that would take things too far in the most unsettling ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the way you describe Remus, it’s almost scary how different he and Roman are,” Patton laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Polar opposites,” Janus chuckled. “They’re so different that the only reason anyone believed they were brothers is because they look exactly the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even their band styles are different. I mean, pop versus rock?  People are going to be intrigued at the competition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think is gonna win?” Janus questioned, looking at Patton out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Personally? I think you guys are gonna be a close second,” Patton smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of confidence there, babe,” Janus laughed. “You guys are pretty good but have you heard Remus sing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I have, have you heard all of us sing at the same time?” Patton smirked, “At least we can all sing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh that’s a low blow,” Janus smiled. “Are you coming for my inability to sing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I went there. Whatcha gonna do about it,” He looked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have to punish you,” Janus smirked, resting his hand on Patton’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a threat or a promise?” Patton flirted. Janus gently squeezed his thigh lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want it to be,” He purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It better be a promise,” Patton responded. Janus winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wait until we get home baby boy,” He hummed. As soon as they got to the apartment, Janus parked and got out of the car, offering a hand to Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is your apartment building,” Patton commented, looking up at the dark grey and blue building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Janus nodded, leading Patton inside. “Too dark for your taste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be dark!” Patton stomped his foot, “You just haven’t seen that yet.” Janus laughed and wrapped his arm around Patton’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you can babe,” He kissed him softly. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how about you dress me up?” Patton suggested. Janus smirked and nodded, opening the front door for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think my clothes might be a bit too big for you though,” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not my fault you have bulging muscles,” Patton grumbled as they walked inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you’re just short,” Janus teased, leading him to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not short. I’m fun-sized.” Patton stuck his tongue out. Janus sat on the bed, patting his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton sat on his lap so that he was straddling Janus, “Hello there,” he greeted. Janus rested his hands on his hips, smiling happily at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi handsome,” He kissed his cheek sweetly. “You wanna play dress up first? Or something else?” He hummed, rubbing his sides lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you,” Patton answered simply, pulling him in for a kiss. Janus smiled against his lips, pulling Patton with him as he laid on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you too,” He murmured. “I’ve wanted this since I met you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just promise me that’s not all you want me for,” Patton rested his head on the crook of Janus’s neck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Janus insisted, gently pulling Patton’s face from his neck. “If that’s all I wanted from you, I would have taken it a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. That’s all I needed,” Patton said, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Janus slid his hands up his shirt as they kissed, holding him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take care of you,” He whispered as he pushed Patton onto his back, climbing on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do,” Patton gasped. Janus kissed his neck lightly before pulling back to pull his shirt off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable or you want me to stop, let me know,” Janus kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, I promise,” Patton nodded, “For now, don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t planning on it,” Janus kissed him sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus rolled over next to Patton, looking him over to make sure he’s okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling babe?” He asked softly, rubbing his chest slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel amazing,” Patton said, “Sex when you’re in love is so much better than something empty and soulless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so,” Janus laughed, kissing his cheek. “We need to do that more often, you’re cute when you’re horny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I get dick I’ll be as cute as you want,” Patton hummed and Janus smirked in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” He rolled onto his side so he could look at him. “You are just so perfect for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not perfect but thank you,” Patton grinned. Janus reached out to touch Patton’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look at you,” He smiled. “You’re so handsome. My favorite part is your cute little freckles.” He pointed out. “And your nose scrunches up so adorably when you laugh. You’re turning me soft, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be tough around anyone but me. I am baby,” Patton giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My baby,” Janus corrected, kissing him. “We should get you cleaned up. I think Remus is cooking dinner tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can Remus actually cook?” Patton asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprisingly,” Janus nodded as he sat up. “He’s actually pretty good at it too.” He went over to his closet to grab clothes. “You wanna wear this?” He held up a black hoodie with the logo of their band on it. “One of a kind limited merch, we were testing out the design.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please,” he said, taking it from Janus and slipping it on. The hoodie went down to his mid-thighs, “It smells like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks really good on you,” Janus looked him up and down. “I wear it a lot but you can keep it.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Patton asked, “What’re you gonna wear then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got plenty of other stuff,” Janus shrugged, pulling a shirt from his closet to put on. “Can you do me a favor and get me some pants from my dresser?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton walked to Janus’s dresser and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants, “Do these work?” He held them up. Janus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are perfect, thank you baby,” Janus took the sweatpants from him, pulling them on. “How do I look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like my handsome boyfriend,” Patton answered honestly. Janus smiled and pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sweet,” He kissed him sweetly. “You gonna put pants on or just go out there looking like that? You’re gonna drive me crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton pulled out a pair of fluffy yellow pajama pants and put them on. The pants were too long for him and dragged along the ground, but they were really comfy, “There,” He said sticking his hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so cute in my clothes,” Janus smiled wide. “Fuck, I’m so lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi so lucky, I’m Patton,” Patton laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dad joke, I like it,” Janus kissed his nose. “Now let’s go eat.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow my Tumblrs!<br/>logan-writess<br/>thomasandhissides<br/>my-nameis-janus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Drug mention</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman smiled to himself as he sat in front of the piano, hovering his fingers over the keys. He had been practicing over the past few days a song he wanted to learn for Virgil. He had wanted to learn it ever since Virgil had mentioned it was one of his favorite songs. He took a deep breath and began playing it, singing along with the music he was creating. He was so entranced in the song that he didn’t notice the door open or Virgil enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil crossed his arms over his chest and stood behind him, listening to him until the song was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you couldn’t play an instrument, Princey,” He cooed, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “That was really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman screamed, nearly knocking himself off the bench. “You weren’t supposed to hear that until it got better,” Virgil laughed and helped Roman up back onto the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better? That was amazing,” He smiled. “How romantic? You’re learning my favorite song.” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it wasn’t perfect,” Roman shook his head, “I played b natural instead of b flat”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it was good,” Virgil sat down next to him. “Can you play it again? I wanna hear the whole thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman played the song again, hitting the keys gracefully, “You know I want you It's not a secret I try to hide I know you want me So don't keep saying our hands are tied You claim it's not in the cards Fate is pulling you miles away And out of reach from me But you're here in my heart So who can stop me if I decide That you're my destiny?” He looked at Virgil to sing the chorus with him. Virgil shook his head but leaned his head on Roman’s shoulder, singing along softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine Nothing could keep us apart You'd be the one I was meant to find</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's up to you, and it's up to me No one can say what we get to be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight.” Roman stopped playing, resting his hands on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not perfect by any means,” Roman looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it,” Virgil looked up at him. “You’re really talented.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told me you could sing,” Roman looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t sing,” Virgil shook his head. “I’m not very good at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you in my ear and I have perfect pitch. You also have it,” Roman laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Virgil smiled softly. “I’ve never really been confident with my singing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really good, and a lot lower than I expected,” Roman said honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Virgil mumbled, looking away to hide his blush. “Hey, Ro?” He asked softly, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "What's up?" Roman responded. Virgil kissed him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to like… Be my boyfriend?” He asked nervously, biting his lip. “Y-You can totally say no if you don’t like me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Virgil, I would love to be," Roman responded sincerely before kissing him. Virgil smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was terrified you were gonna say no,” He laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I've seen you naked why would I say no?" Roman asked. Virgil shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody I’ve ever slept with wanted a real relationship. They just wanted my ass,” He frowned, cuddling up to Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Well I like you for more than your ass. Although your ass in those Jean's are fine." Virgil laughed softly, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush,” He kissed him. “You’re just saying that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I mean it,” Roman shook his head, “I’ve been looking for a while now.” Virgil rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the worst,” He took Roman’s hand, entangling their fingers. “I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I just realized?” Roman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Virgil tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of us have been rehearsing or thinking about the competition,” Roman raised his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may not have,” Virgil shrugged. “We’ve had a few rehearsals. Everything’s just been so hectic recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well in case you haven’t noticed one of my band members cheated on my brother with my other band member,” Roman cocked his head to the side, “It’s a bit hard to rehearse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that going to work out?” Virgil asked. “I doubt they can stand being in the same room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to figure out what’s up with Logan,” Roman closed his eyes, “He’s been acting different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Different how?” Virgil bit his lip. “Has anything besides what happened with Patton happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s angrier,” Roman shook his head, “Some of the things he said he’d never say to me. It’s not right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not good,” Virgil mumbled. “You have any idea of what it could be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve never experienced this before. I mean Remus was one story he was coming out of his shell but this…” Roman trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know what it is,” Virgil looked up at Roman. “But I don’t think you’ll like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked at him strangely, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went through something similar,” Virgil bit his lip. “He’s either on drugs or stopping and going through withdrawal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Roman’s eyes widened as he got up quickly. Virgil watched him, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would make sense,” Virgil shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How often did you think about overdosing when you were left alone,” Roman asked suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a very personal question Roman,” Virgil frowned. “I- Nearly every day but that had nothing to do with anything I was doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left him alone in his room. You don’t think that he would do something like that would you?” Roman looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never met him, I’m not one to really say whether or not he would,” Virgil ran his fingers through his hair. “Has he ever shown any sort of hints that he would do something like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s barely talked to me since Patton joined the band,” Roman told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s upset that you had to replace Remus,” Virgil suggested. “It’s very possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He agreed with me. He almost suggested it. He picked Patton that’s not possible,” Roman spoke quickly. Virgil rested his hand on Roman’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very possible,” He said calmly. “He knew what had to be done, that doesn’t mean he liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except he didn’t even contact Remus in the six months we were gone and when we came back.” Roman was combing over everything he remembered about Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you know about,” Virgil looked at him. “He could very well have in secret. I know I’ve caught Logan and Remus talking a few times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to talk to him.” Roman shook his head pushing past Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me come with,” Virgil begged as he followed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil grabbed Roman’s hand before he could go inside, turning him to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me Roman,” He said firmly. “Please don’t lose your cool. He’s already in an altered state of mind and it’ll make everything worse. Keep yourself as calm as you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me out in there,” Roman nodded as he entered the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I will,” Virgil promised, letting Roman lead them to Logan’s room. Virgil looked to Roman for permission before knocking on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan?” Roman called out, “Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone,” Logan responded. “You can’t just beat the shit out of me then expect me to let you in my room the very next time you try to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan this isn’t about that,” Roman tried again, “Please open the door.” Logan sighed but got up, unlocking his door before crawling back into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s unlocked,” He huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked at Virgil, “If you hear shouting come in,” He told him before entering the room. Virgil nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Logan crossed his arms, glaring at Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to ask you something and I don’t want you to lie to me,” Roman told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises,” Logan shook his head. “And I’m not answering if it has anything to do with Remus or Patton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you doing drugs?” Roman asked solemnly. Logan’s head shot up and he glared at Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck would you ask that?” He crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Because you changed," Roman told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what if I changed?” Logan shot back. “It’s not like it matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Except it does," Roman responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it so important to you?” Logan snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Because I care about you. And I wasn’t very consistent or kind. Roman told him sitting down. But I want to help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me?” Logan scoffed. “You can help by staying out of my personal life. So what if I do drugs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "It's affecting you and other people" Roman stayed calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like who?” Logan crossed his arms. “It’s done nothing but make my life better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Remus and Patton." Roman stared at him, "Me. I miss my best friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still here,” Logan motioned towards himself. “It’s still me. I haven’t gone anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you have,” Roman whispered with tears in his eyes, grabbing his hands, “Please let me help you.” It only took a second before Logan broke, throwing his arms around Roman tightly as a sob left his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Roman,” He gasped, crying into his shoulder. “I didn’t even realize what I was doing. Oh god… Patton. I fucked up. I fucked up bad. He’s never going to forgive me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will,” Roman smoothed his hair, “He will if you let me get you help.” Logan nodded, wiping his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… I’m so sorry. I hurt everyone close to me. I fucking hurt Remus,” He looked at Roman with a frown. “I said so many things to him. I hurt him so bad. I- He hates me, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Logan, I wouldn’t say that,” Roman told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do to make this up to him? To you and Patton?” Logan rested his head on Roman’s shoulder. “I didn’t even realize what that stuff was doing to me. I only started it because I thought Remus would like me more if I became the bad boy. I should just have let him keep that role…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan… Remus loves you because you accept him for who he is. Good and bad.” Roman shook his head, “Here’s what we’re going to do. I have a friend waiting to talk to you. And you’re gonna show me where your stash is. And we’re going to get you help.” Logan nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Roman. For not just giving up on me,” He hugged him tightly. “You’re the best friend I could have asked for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for opening up to me and helping me in my time of need,” Roman answered, He then stood up and let Virgil in. Virgil walked in, smiling softly at Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hear any yelling so I’m assuming things are going great so far?” He looked between Roman and Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman shook his head, motioning for him to sit, “I have someone who wants to talk to you.” Virgil sat down on the bed, crossing his hands in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m all ears,” He smiled kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan, show me where your stash is so I can get rid of it,” Roman suggested softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Top of my closet. The shoebox all the way to the left,” Logan told him, pointing roughly in the direction it was. “There’s not much left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman grabbed a chair, grabbing the shoebox from the top of the closet and bringing it down, “What do I do with it?” He asked Virgil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Throw it away or flush it,” Virgil brought his knees up to his chest. “It’d be better to flush it. If he wants to relapse, it’ll be a hell of a lot harder to get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Roman brought the stash to the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet. He then came back and sat next to Virgil, keeping a comforting arm around him. Virgil leaned into his touch, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Logan,” He began. “Roman only brought me along because I’ve dealt with something similar. Addiction is a tricky thing to recover from.” Logan nodded gently as he listened. “When did this start?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Around the time I met up with Remus again,” Logan looked down. “I thought he’d like me better if I got into drugs and the like and it just turned me into a huge dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner,” Roman apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t beat yourself up over it, Ro,” Logan smiled softly at him. “I was kinda hiding it from you and Patton.” He turned his attention to Virgil. “What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We either get you into some sort of rehab or, if you think you can do it yourself, we just get you off of it. It’s not gonna be easy and if you ever feel like you want to do it again, please tell me or Roman,” Virgil took Roman’s hand gently. “We can only help as much as you let us, Logan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Logan breathed out, looking at Roman and Virgil. “Patton! I’ve gotta apologize to Patton.” He shot up, already looking around for his shoes before Roman stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan, breathe,” Roman said calmly. “Give him some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to overwhelm him, Logan,” Virgil added. “He’ll come to you when he’s ready. Just don’t give him any more reason to distrust you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As if updates weren't slow enough, I'm leaving on the 8th for a month or two so I will upload as much as I can but bear with me please</p><p>Tumblr: logan-writess<br/>thomasandhissides<br/>my-nameis-janus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: drug mention</p><p>Woah new chapter! I'm living for all the positive response this fic is getting so thank you all very much. I have up until chapter 17 written out, I just need to edit it. <br/>Also, I'm going to try to get a more consistent schedule, perhaps once a week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan smiled at his bandmates as he pulled his guitar from his shoulders, setting it on the guitar stand in the corner of the room. They had been rehearsing for most of the day and needed a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Patton,” Logan said, stopping him before he could leave. “I uh, I wanted to apologize to you. For being a huge dick. I don’t expect you to forgive me but I want you to know that I wasn’t in the right state of mind and what I did to you is horrible. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton scooted away from him, “It’s okay, but I still don’t trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair,” Logan nodded. “I feel like shit for what I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well imagine how I feel,” He scoffed, going to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Logan stopped him. “I can’t imagine how you feel. I just don’t want you to hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan just stop,” He tried to walk around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was on drugs, Patton,” Logan admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Like, hard drugs. I wasn’t thinking straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you did what,” Patton stopped, “Why wouldn’t you tell me something like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would probably have hit me,” Logan shrugged. “It would have been even worse if I told you my reasoning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Patton looked away, “Are you at least clean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am now,” Logan nodded. “Thanks to Roman and Virgil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you,” Patton told him, “But we’re going to have to talk to Janus about this to get him to agree. I also think you should talk to Remus.” Patton advised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking to Janus is fine, more than fine,” Logan smiled. “But there’s no way in hell I’m talking to Remus any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should though,” Roman cut in. “He’s not mad at you, you know that right? He’s more hurt than anything.” Logan sighed and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to do any more damage,” He shook his head. “I already hurt him enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Look at it this way,” Patton suggested, “You on drugs was like a demon possessing you. That demon is gone now. It’s just you. And you love him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do…” Logan sighed. “But what if he doesn’t want to forgive me, or take me back?” He looked at Patton then Roman. “I don’t want to ruin what we had but I have a feeling it’s too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not.” Roman said, sitting on the floor, “Heard it from him myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Logan tilted his head. “You think he still wants to be with someone who cheated on him multiple times?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus did,” Patton told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He- He took you back?” Logan looked at Patton and smiled. “I’m so glad to hear that. I was so worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second,” Roman interjected, looking up at Logan and Patton. “You and Janus?” He asked, shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Patton teased, “Keep up Roman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when?” Roman crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Around when Patton first joined the band,” Logan responded nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of you hides a relationship with my brother and the other hides a relationship with my brother’s best friend,” Roman shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t help that you’re not so secret about your little thing with Virgil,” Logan smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I wouldn’t hide things from my best friends,” Roman fake pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even tell me about Virgil, just showed up in my bedroom all lovey-dovey on each other while I’m in the middle of getting off of cocaine,” Logan shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wooowww,” Patton laughed, leaning on Roman’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, nerdy wolverine,” Roman yelled, tossing a towel at him. Logan laughed as the towel smacked him in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mad because I’m right,” He tossed the towel right back to Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk about the competition,” Roman told them, “There are more parts this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this is the first time we’re competing with Patton,” Logan nodded. “One of us is getting a solo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not me,” Roman spoke up. Patton shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” He crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re gonna leave it up to me?” Logan bit his lip. “Great. This is good, I’ve totally had a solo before.” He said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it can’t be me every time,” Roman held up his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it, but you’re helping me,” Logan pointed at Roman. “I don’t usually sing period, let alone be the main feature. That’s more your grounds. You’re definitely being my voice coach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll choreograph too if you’d like,” He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I sense sarcasm?” Logan huffed, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering during a solo the most you should do is walk around?” Roman raised an eyebrow, “Yeah it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey what song should we do for the group song?” Patton asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good question,” Logan looked at Roman. “What song should we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I had an idea, but I don’t know if it’s good,” Roman said, his voice trailing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey if it’s bad, I’ll let you know,” Logan joked, sitting next to him. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edge of glory,” He told them, “But I cut it up into specific parts and I’m still working on the choreography…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds really cool,” Logan encouraged. “You’ll have to show us how you cut it but I think we could do that. What do you think, Pat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I get the harmonies, I’m good,” Patton agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do,” Logan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, let me show you the sheet music,” He pulled it out of his bag and handed it to them as they started to go over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been at this for hours, can we please take a break?” Remus complained, shooting a dark look at Janus. “My vocal cords can only take so much abuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My fingers are about to start bleeding,” Virgil complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Janus said, putting his drumsticks down and checking the text he got from Patton, “Well, that is very interesting indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is?” Remus asked, suddenly behind Janus, looking over his shoulder at his phone. “Get a dirty text from your boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just some info on who’s doing their solo,” Janus threw Remus off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all know it’s Roman,” Remus rolled his eyes. “It isn’t exactly news. It’s been Roman since </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in the band.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman said he didn’t want to do it this year,” Virgil said, taking a drink. Remus turned his attention to Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then which one of them is it?” He sat on the small couch in their recording studio. “Logan certainly doesn’t sing solos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently he does now,” Janus muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Remus’s head shot up to look at him. “No, no. That won’t fucking do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t change a decision </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>band made,” Virgil laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for pointing that out, captain obvious,” Remus rolled his eyes. “But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> mess with Logan directly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus…” Janus started with a smile, “That has to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>the lowest, stupidest</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea you’ve ever had,” His look darkened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do that to him, it's not good for hi-” Virgil cut himself off.</span>
</p><p><span>“What do you mean? I think it’s a fantastic idea,” Remus shrugged. “And since when did you care about what Logan thinks. If you don’t recall, he was the one that </span><em><span>cheated</span></em> <em><span>on me. </span></em><span>With your boyfriend.” He motioned to Janus. “I should be allowed to get some sort of payback.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know the whole story,” Virgil said under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you ever heard of the saying ‘the best revenge is living your best life?’” Janus interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are neither of you going to back me up on this?” Remus frowned. “I thought you two were my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are.” Janus protested, “That’s why we’re telling you not to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He shattered my heart, I should be allowed to at least destroy his confidence,” Remus shook his head. “I can’t just not do anything and let him live happily while I’m suffering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what he’s going through,” Virgil finally yelled, standing up, “And when you do that because we all know you do whatever the hell you want you’re going to hurt Roman too. And I’m not okay with that.” Virgil shook his head and went to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, enlighten me, Emo,” Remus watched him. “What is it that he’s going through? Since you’re suddenly buddies with him. Please, I want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not allowed to say anything,” Virgil shook his head, “And you don’t have the right to ask me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have brought it up in the first place then,” Remus huffed. “Yeah, let me call him up and ask him real quick. I’m sure he’d be thrilled to hear from me.” Sarcasm dripped from his tone and he glared at Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you fucking stop,” Janus snapped, standing suddenly. “We have two weeks until the biggest competition of our careers and you two are fighting like children. Please just shut up and get along.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Virgil held up his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, I’m getting out of here,” Remus rolled his eyes, storming out. Janus sighed and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like having a man-sized toddler sometimes,” He sat back down and looked at Virgil. “Think we can rehearse without him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think my hands can take it,” Virgil shook his head, “Or my mental state.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Janus nodded. “I don’t know if I need a drink or a nap.” He pushed his hair off his forehead. “I might go pick up Patton, you wanna come with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I need time to cool off or I’m going to say something stupid,” Virgil held his head in his hands, “I’m going to lay down.” Janus nodded and ruffled his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let him get to you,” He smiled. “I’ll be back later tonight. You need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some more ice,” Virgil suggested, before going to his room. Janus sighed once he was alone, heading to the kitchen. He got Virgil a cup of ice before bringing it to his room, knocking on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading out now, I’ve got your ice for you,” He called gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Janus,” Virgil said, “Could you turn off the lights? It’s too bright in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you, buddy,” Janus set the ice cup on the table next to his bed before shutting the lights out. “If you need anything, I’m a call away.” Virgil didn’t respond, he couldn’t find the energy to, even after Janus left. He wasn’t sure how long he laid there until his phone started ringing. He answered simply because the sound hurt his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” His voice came out harsher than he intended but he really wasn’t in the mood for conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We figured out the group routine,” Roman said brightly, “The entire band really came together today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice babe,” Virgil responded, not really paying attention to anything Roman was saying. He was focusing more on the pounding in his head that the voice of his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we really have a shot at winning this!” Roman continued to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure do,” Virgil nodded, wincing at the pain the movement brought him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You’re being really mopey,” Roman asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Virgil sighed. “Just a long day. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna talk about it? I bet I can make you feel better” Roman suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Virgil pulled his blankets tighter around himself. “Don’t worry about it. Keep talking about your day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No not when something’s bothering you.” Roman frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Virgil spoke, slightly annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if it was really nothing then what’s the harm in talking about it?” Roman questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just drop it, Roman,” Virgil snapped, harsher than he intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m definitely not going to now that you just said that,” Roman mumbled. Virgil took a deep breath to calm himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to snap at you like that,” He apologized. “I’m just really frustrated right now. It’s nothing to do with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, apparently I’m just a bother so you have to swat at me,” Roman said, trying to keep his voice even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the case at all, don’t even start that,” Virgil frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s literally just what you did,” Roman protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just upset,” Virgil whined. “You’re not a bother at all, I promise. I love talking to you. I got into an argument with Remus and I’m just a little on edge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have helped you,” Roman whispered, hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Virgil said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just was shocking and kinda hurt,” Roman said honestly, “I was really excited to talk to you but I didn’t realize you weren't good. I’m sorry,” Roman began to ramble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t blame yourself, please. I know how excited you are,” Virgil nodded. “Why don’t you tell me about it. What’d you say it was? You guys figured out a routine of sorts, did I hear that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Roman said, still unsure about the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it, Princey,” Virgil encouraged, trying to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was the one song I was working on mixing that I wasn’t sure if they would like.” Roman was still iffy but Virgil’s encouragement was helping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming they took it well?” Virgil smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did, They really liked my idea.” Roman said, “It was a huge boost in confidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad they did,” Virgil snuggled into his pillow. “You’re really talented, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh I have my moments,” Roman said nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No really, I mean it,” Virgil giggled. “Musically and otherwise. You’re gifted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you,” He responded, sounding slightly sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming your day went better than mine, then?” Virgil closed his eyes. “I miss you.” He mumbled lazily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too,” Roman yawned, “My muscles hurt. The last two hours of rehearsal we were working on choreography.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll give you a massage next time I see you,” Virgil offered. “You sound sleepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Roman informed him, “I could fall asleep on the call right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Virgil hummed. “I could sing to you if you’d like.” He offered shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean it?” Roman’s voice sounded small and child-like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I mean it,” Virgil could have melted at Roman’s sweet tone. “Just close your eyes and focus on my voice.” Roman nodded gently and did as he said, closing his eyes and cuddling into his pillow. Virgil smiled softly to himself and began singing, soft and sweet, lulling Roman to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” He said softly just to make sure Roman was asleep, turning on his side where his phone rested on his pillow, relaxing when he got no response. “Sweet dreams, I love you.” He murmured, closing his eyes. He sighed softly as he fell asleep himself, pretending the blanket around himself was Roman instead of fabric.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me in tumblr!<br/>logan-writess<br/>thomasandhissides<br/>my-nameis-janus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>